Tous les Potter ne sont pas des sorciers
by Maluna
Summary: Abandonnée pour cause de nullitée extrême, en plus des fautes d'orthographes qui brûlent les yeux. Une nouvelle version totalement différente et plus "réaliste" sera accessible un jour.
1. Les pingouins mangent du pain

Croyez-vous au diable? À Satan? À Lucifer?

Croyez-vous aux sortilèges ? Aux enchantements ? À la sorcellerie ?

Non? Eh bien, si vous continuez à lire mon histoire, vous feriez mieux d'y croire.

Vous rendez-vous co... Minute, petit Penguin, je crois que je vais te tutoyer, parce que tu dois sûrement être tout seul à lire ces merveilleuses lignes, je ne vois donc pas l'utilité d'employer "vous". Comment ça c'est une marque de politesse ? M'en fiche-je fais ce que je veux, na! Oui, j'aime embêter le monde, c'est même ma raison de vivre! Je disais donc:

Te rends-tu comptes de la difficulté qu'a une sorcière à vivre dans une famille chrétienne à l'extrême. Pour eux, tu seras toujours la diablesse, le Suppôt de Satan. Et peu importe que tu sois de leurs sangs, la chair de leurs chairs. Moi je te le dis, une vie comme ça, ça forge le caractère. Bon, je ne suis pas non plus complètement renfermée sur moi-même, je ne suis pas associable, merci bien!

Puisque l'on parle de moi, allons jusqu'au bout. Alors, je suis blonde aux yeux bleus avec une poitrine ÉNORME et... non, je rigole, merci Seigneur, je ne suis pas blonde. Oh, si toi qui lis ces lignes, tu possèdes une toison d'or, surtout, ne prend pas ombrage de mes paroles et reste auprès de nous, enfin, auprès de moi... Je te saoul pas vrai? Tant mieux ! Donc, je ne suis pas blonde, mais j'ai les cheveux... Je ne sais pas trop de quelle couleur, enfaite, parfois noir, parfois bleu nuit, tout dépend de la lumière. Mère dit aussi que j'ai les cheveux du diable, mais, Mère est folle. Bref, ils sont assez longs et formes de longues boucles gracieuses. Par contre, mes yeux sont bien bleus. Bleu lapis-lazuli, tu connais?Non? Et ben cherche dans le dico, tu dormiras moins bête. Aussi non, j'ai les trais fin, héritage de mon sang "noble" et je suis plutôt grande, environ un mètre soixante-quinze.

Bon, entre nous, on ne va pas se mentir. Je suis belle. Même carrément canon. Okay, on se calme. D'une: je ne suis pas narcissique, j'expose des faits. De deux: je ne me vante pas souvent, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de le penser, très, très fort. Et de trois: faut pas être jalouse, c'est la nature qui veut ça, na!

Alors, alors... Que puis-je dire d'autre ? Je suis une pauvre Sang-Pure, oui c'est ça, comme les Weasley, d'ailleurs en parlant d'eux, c'est des vrais lapins, ces gens, ils... Oui, je sais, je m'égare. Bref, non je ne suis pas pauvre. Je suis riche. Enfin, mes parents sont riches, et ce n'est pas comme s'ils me faisaient beaucoup bénéficier de leurs richesses. Ouais, donc oublis ce que j'ai dit, je suis pauvre. Et je suis une née-moldue ou sang de bourbe si tu veux, je m'en fiche un peu. Quoi que... Non, oublis, je viens de chercher la définition de bourbe dans le dico, et ce n'est pas super positif. Oh, et après, fais ce que tu veux, je m'en tamponne les roubignoles. Moi? Chiante? Évidemment, pour qui me prends-tu ?

Je ne parle pas un peu trop, moi? Bon, après si on ne peut même plus penser ce que l'on veut, où va le monde ? Prends en compte le fait que je ne parle pas aussi naturellement aux gens, si ce n'est pas dans mon esprit, à part à Nono et Vivi évidemment c'est un grand honneur que je te fais, tu n'as pas idée. En même temps, vaut mieux te la fermer, quant à chaque fois que tu l'ouvres, tu t'en prends une en te faisant traiter de catin du diable.

Ce qui me mène à parler de ma chère et tendre famille. (Ironie, quand tu nous tiens...) Honnêtement, je ne connais pas vraiment mes géniteurs. Je ne les croisais qu'à l'occasion de mes "leçon de savoir-vivre" où comme je les appelle, mon "corrections mensuel". Mon père regardait mais ne parlait pas. Il ne me protégeait pas et ne me blâmait pas. Et l'indifférence que je lui inspirais était pire que toute la haine du monde. Alors, oui, ma mère me battait, mais malgré tout, elle acceptait mon existence. Certes, je n'étais pour elle qu'un monstre, une erreur de la nature, une diablerie, mais je possédais une existence. Tout ce que je sais d'eux, c'est que mon père a pris le nom de ma mère. Pourquoi? Aucune idée, mon avis que se devait être quelque chose du genre M. Couillon ou M. Bottom, si c'est le cas, je suis heureuse de porter le nom de Mère.

Tu as déjà visité ces vieux manoirs tout miteux mais qui ont, selon certaines personnes, un "charme attirant"? Et bien ces personnes sont cinglées ou juste de gros psychopathes, parce que ma maison, enfin la maison de ma famille est une vraie maison hantée. Sans électricité, entourée d'une forêt, dans un coin perdu, quoi. Et comme si l'ambiance ne me foutait pas déjà assez les jetons, ma merveilleuse mère a trouvé le moyen de me mettre au grenier. Résultat, j'ai plus peur du noir et des fantômes (ils sont même super-sympa quand on les connaît un peu), problème : j'ai fait pipi au lit jusqu'à mes dix ans. Oh, c'est bon, fais pas la dégoutée (le ?), toi aussi tu te serais oublié de temps en temps si tu aurais été à ma place.

Mais commençons l'histoire par le commencement. Le moment où la vie d'un sorcier débute. Le jour où il reçoit sa lettre. Le jour de mes onze ans, le 2 février 1971. J'avais pendant un court instant, réussi à échapper à la vigilance parentale et me dirigeai en direction du lac en compagnie de Noah Samons, mon meilleur ami. Nous avions pour projet de fêter mon anniversaire, rien que tous les deux (Vivi n'avait pas pu être présent) sur la rive Est du lac, où il n'était pas possible de nous voir. Helga, la mère de Nono, nous avait préparés une de ses fameuses forêt-noire. Helga est la cuisinière du manoir, mais c'est aussi la femme qui m'a élevé, mon modèle féminin.

Bref, nous étions en train d'installer la couverture, quand je vis un oiseau se diriger vers moi. Lorsqu'il fut plus près, je reconnus une chouette... Ou un hibou...non une chouette...attend, c'est le hibou ou la chouette qui a des aigrettes sur la tête, je ne me rappelle jamais. Bon, tant pis, on va dire... Choubou. C'est joli choubou, non? Donc, un choubou se dirigeait vers moi. À sa patte était accrochée une lettre, en parchemin jauni. Le genre de lettre que l'on recevait au moyen Âge. À l'encre verte étaient écrits deux mots : Ec...le Poud…d. D'accord, je n'allais pas aller loin avec ça... J'attendis que le choubou s'approche pour pouvoir lui prendre la lettre. Mais je n'en eus pas par l'occasion. Une flèche atteignit la bête en plein cœur et elle s'écroula, morte. Derrière, à l'orée de la forêt, mon père, un arc à la main. Oui, père est très vieux jeu. Ensuite, je fus envoyée dans ma chambre et Nono fût prié de partir. Et bien oui, faut pas croire, mais mes géniteurs respectent les gens en général, je suis un cas à part.

Le jour suivant nous reçûmes la visite d'une vieille femme à l'air strict, (une autre façon pour dire qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir oublié son balai dans son c...) elle conservait son calme face à mes parents qui n'en faisaient pas autant. Elle leur expliquait que je devais aller à Poudlard, que c'était mon droit en tant que sorcière. Mais ma mère finit par la mettre à la porte.

Cachée dans un placard du hall d'entrée, j'assistais à la scène avec incrédulité. Moi? Une sorcière ? Pour être franche l'idée ne me déplaisait pas. Je savais enfin pourquoi tant de chose bizarre apparaissait autour de moi: le papier peint devenant rose fluo lors de la réception donnée par mes parents pour Noël, la Bible que ma mère tenait qui se mettait à la mordre. Je savais enfin le pourquoi de la rancune que me vouaient mes parents, une partie en tout cas. Les jours qui suivirent et même les mois, plusieurs personnes vinrent essayer de convaincre mes parents. Celle que je connaîtrais plus tard comme McGonagall revinrent de nombreuses fois, ainsi qu'un petit monsieur qui pourrait incarner à merveille un elfe du père Noël, et un grand, géant même, homme, le visage recouvert d'une épaisse barbe brune. Ils furent tous jetés à la porte sans états d'âme.

Puis pour finir, arriva un vieux monsieur à la barbe argenté, une affreuse robe verte assorti d'un chapeau pointu orange.

Une odeur pestilentiel de citron se dégagait de lui.

Lui, je dois dire qu'il battit un record. À peine Mère eut-elle ouvert la porte, qu'elle la lui referma au nez, sans qu'il ne puisse dire un seul mot. Tout en lui criant que sa fille, même engeance du diable, n'appartiendrait jamais à cette secte satanique.

C'est ce jour que j'ai compris que, moi, Assilya Potter, sang de bourbe et fière de l'être, n'irai jamais à Poudlard.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bonjour le monde! Je vous présente ma toute première fanfiction, je vous demande pas de forcément l'aimer mais si vous l'apreciez un minimum ça serait sympa de votre part de laisser une review!

Les deuxpremiers chapitres sont des chapitres d'introduction, attendez le troisième pour juger.

Vous devez savoir que se sera un maraudeurs OC qui se fera en deux "tomes", un a l'époque des célèbres maraudeurs et l'autre a l'époque du non moins célèbre Harry Potter ! ! ! Gros bisous a Assilia pour son soutien! Je t'aime ma chérie et je te ferais du Lily et James ! ! ! J'espère que vous avez aimés!,

Bizzzzzzzzz

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XxmalunaxX


	2. Les pingouins aiment les babouches roses

Bonjour tout le monde, ici Maluna en direct de l'ordi, voici le deuxième chapitre. Merci pour les reviews, ceux qui mon mit en favoris ou follower. UN GROS MERCI à Assilia pour son aide et son avis pas du tout objectif,et aussi à ma sœur pour son aide qui m'a pas aidé !

C'EST TOUT !ENJOY LES GENS

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

On ne choisit pas notre vie, le destin le fait pour nous. C'est lui qui a décidé de chambouler ma vie et c'est aussi lui qui m'a permis d'exploiter ma magie. En vérité, je ne sais pas si je dois le haïr ou l'aimer à la folie.

Mon enfance m'a offert deux choses qui m'ont permis de supporter l'enfer dans lequel je vivais. Deux amis, les meilleurs. Aussi différents que le jour et la nuit.

Noah Samons, dit Nono et Severus Snape, dit Vivi. Il est drôle de remarquer que les deux personnes que je considère comme mes frères sont sorciers quand on sait que ma véritable famille a tout fait pour m'éloigner du monde magique.

Nono et Vivi .Vivi et Nono. Ils m'ont tout appris sur la magie et ce sont les deux personnes qui ont le plus influencé ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

Peut-être aimerais-tu savoir qui ils sont et comment je les ai rencontré ? Non? Ben t'en pis, je ne te demande pas ton avis.

Noah Samons est un sang-mêlé. Je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'il était le fils de la cuisinière, elle, c'est Helga Samons. C'est une mordue et ma mère spirituelle, c'est la femme qui m'a élevé. Elle a épousé un sorcier: Brandon Samons, une aurore tuée par un certain "vol de porc" quand Noah (et donc moi) n'avait que trois ans. Depuis, ils vivent au manoir.

Nono est obligé de cacher sa nature de sorcier pour rester avec nous, aussi non, la famille Samons aurait été chassé depuis longtemps.

Nono, c'est mon frère. Brun aux yeux verts, plutôt grand et, il faut le dire, sacrément bien foutu. Si une quelconque relation avec lui ne me paraîtrait pas comme de l'inceste...hum, breffons!

Il m'a appris qu'il était un sorcier après sa première année, pendant les vacances d'été. Je lui en ai beaucoup voulu de m'avoir menti en me disant qu'il allait dans un internat en Écosse, alors qu'il était au courant pour moi.(forcément, il était là lors du passage du choubou). Mais il m'a expliqué que les murs du manoir avaient des oreilles et qu'il n'était pas prudent d'en parler. C'est la première fois qu'il me mentit et la dernière où il me cachât des choses (enfin je l'espère)

Depuis, pendant les vacances, nous allons dans la forêt qui borde le manoir et il m'apprend la magie: métamorphose, défense contre les forces du mal, sortilège, sauf la potion, les recettes de cuisine, c'est le domaine de Vivi. Noah est super doué en méta mais j'avoue avoir une préférence pour la DCFM.

Mon Nono, c'est un rayon de soleil. Il est super-joyeux et ouvert avec les gens. Je dois avouer qu'il casse totalement l'image du petit serpentard arrogant qui pète plus haut que sont " majestueux derrière"(dixit Nono, et le pire, c'est que c'est vrai). Car, oui, Noah Samons est une vipère, un affreux serpent. Tout comme mon deuxième meilleur ami, le seul, l'unique, le grand Severus Snape. Lui aussi serpentard, je dois avouer qu'il colle parfaitement aux stéréotypes. Il est méprisant, hautain, doué en potion, hautain, expert en magie noire, hautain (déjà dit?). Mais quand on creuse un peu, on découvre une personne en or, qui a énormément de coeur, qui est fidèle à ses amitiés. On rencontre mon chéri, mon trésor, mon bébé, mon Vivi.

Je dois avouer que son physique n'est pas très avantageux. Pas très grand, le dos tendu à l'extrême, des cheveux qui lui tombe aux épaules en des mèches graces( je te jure, tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de fois où je lui ai lavé les cheveux...)un nez un peu trop grand et crochu. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de l'aimer de tout mon coeur. Vivi, c'est un frère, une partie de moi. Sa mère était une sorcière de sang pur : Eileen Prince. Elle est morte en couches et son décèe a entrainé la fin du destin heureux réserve à Severus. Son père est devenu fou et il a commencé à battre son fils qu'il considérait comme responsable de la mort de celle qu'il aimait. Il n'était pas au courant pour la nature de sorcier de sa femme et lorsqu'il l'a appris, il a fait de la vie de Vivi un enfer alors qu'il n'avait que trois ans. Et pourtant, je ne le remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir permis de rencontrer mon frère du coeur. Tobias Snape était très ami avec Morona et Louis Potter. Ma première rencontre avec Vivi remonte à nos cinq ans.

XxxxxxfbxxxxxxX

Alors que je pleurai dans ma chambre après une énième correction de la part de ma tendre mère, la porte s'était ouverte d'un coup et une forme sombre avait été lancée à travers celle-ci par ma génitrice.

-Tiens, s'écria-t-elle, un autre monstre pour te tenir compagnie.

Puis elle referma la porte en un claquement sec. Devant moi se tenait un petit garçon au teint pâle et maigre, habillé de noir de la tête aux pieds, le regard dur.

Mon cerveau de petite fille s'était étonné de l'absence sentiment que je pouvais observer (ou pas, justement) sur son visage. Puis ses traits se sont adoucis lorsqu'il vit mon visage en larmes. Il s'est approché de moi et m'a dit d'un ton doux:

\- Pourquoi tu pleures?

J'ai hésité,je n'allais pas parler de mes problèmes à un inconnu, même à un enfant.

-Tu peux me le dire,a-t-il affirmé, je ne le dirais à personne.

Ressentant le besoin de me confier, je lui répondis:

-C'est parce que Mère m'a frappait, elle dit que je suis un monstre, à cause de mes cheveux.

Naïvement, je pensais que la raison du dégoût parentale à mon égard était mes cheveux, qui n'étaient ni aussi blond que ceux de Père, ni aussi indiscipliné que ceux de ma mère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tes cheveux ? Me demanda Vivi, l'air surpris.

-Mère dit que ce sont ceux du diable.

Severus fit un pas dans ma direction provoquant un mouvement de recule de ma part(en même temps, je n'étais pas très habituée aux contacts humains) puis il prit une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses doigts et me lança, prévenant :

-Moi, je les trouve très bien, ils sont jolis. On dirait plutôt des cheveux d'anges que de démons et si ta mère dit le contraire, c'est qu'elle est une crétine*.

Sur le coup, je n'avais pas pu me retenir. Je sais que c'est débile, mais entendre une personne extérieure me dire que ma mère est une crétine m'avait fait expulser le stress, la colère et la tristesse accumulée depuis ma naissance sous forme de rire. Et c'était rigolo de rigoler alors je riais, j'explosais de rire. Lui me regardait comme si j'étais folle. Mais passé un temps, il me rejoignit dans mon rire. J'imagine que ça devait être drôle de me voir me mater comme un gamin devant un Penguin rose à babouches. Se calmant peu à peu, nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux, un même sourire sincère se dessinant simultanément sur nos deux visages.

-Enfaite, je m'appelle Severus, Severus Snape, m'informa le dit Severus.

-Moi c'est James, James Bond.

Okay, je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher et vue son air désorienté, il n'était pas connaisseur du célèbre agent secret. Je me retenais de repartir dans un fou rire pour voir s'il tomberait dans ma stupide plaisanterie, et visiblement c'était le cas vu qu'il me fit remarquer, troublé:

-Wahou, tes parents ne doivent vraiment pas t'aimer pour t'avoir appelé James !

Je ne m'étais pas fait prier pour me foutre de sa poire cette fois-ci et un éclair de compréhension sembla traverser son esprit quand il s'écria:

-eh, mais ce n'est pas Bond ton nom de famille, c'est Potter!

-Désolée Vivi, c'était plus fort que moi, lui répondis-je en reprenant difficilement mon souffle, mon nom c'est Assilya.

-C'est beaucoup mieux comme nom, Assilya et je... Eh! Tu m'as appelé comment?!

-Ben Vivi, ça te plaît pas, je trouve sa jolie. Je donne des surnoms à tous que j'aime bien.

Cette réplique lançait accompagnée d'un mou craintif sembla détruire ses maigres défenses (Moi! ? Comédienne ! ? Mais où vas-tu chercher des choses pareilles?)

-Bon, d'accord, si tu veux. On va jouer?

XxxxxxxfbxxxxxxxxX

Ce jour-là, une grande amitié est née en un temps très court. Mon Vivi d'amour avait réussi à gagner ma confiance. Chaque fois que nos parents se visitaient, nous trouvions le moyen de les accompagner. Vivi rencontra Nono et une amitié nouvelle débuta.

Nous formons un trio inséparable et même si je sais que Severus et Noah ne se parlent pas beaucoup à Poudlard, faute d'entourage commun, (Nono n'aime pas les "amis" de Sev' qu'ils trouvent trop extrémiste) ce n'est pas un secret pour moi qu'il s'aime comme des frères et veillent l'un sur l'autre. Tous les trois n'avons pas eu une vie simple et notre rencontre lui a redonné un sens. Nous avons construit notre famille, Noah Samons, Severus Snape et Assilya Potter. Et sans vouloir me vanter(ou juste un tout petit peu) je suis un peu le centre de cette petite famille, le point de mire de notre rencontre. Et je peux vous dire que ce rôle est crevant, parce que mes frères de cœur se sont mis en tête de me surprotéger et moi je les protège. Et protèger quelqu'un qui te surprotège, c'est pas de la tarte à la mélasse!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*pour ceux qui ont pas capté pourquoi elle rit regardez le nom de sa mère et cherchez la traduction de moron!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

RAR

Adenoide :je ne sais pas trop comment prendre ton commentaire mais bon,tu as résond,il faut de tout pour faire un monde .Mais,tu sais,je ne te force pas à lire, si tu n'aimes pas,ne lis pas,c'est con mais simple !

Assilia :La seul, l'unique .Merci d'être encore là, tu me suivrais pas défois ?Ravie que tu aimes les pingouins et je tiendrais mon parie !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

xxMalunaxx


	3. Les pingouins attaquent!

_Coucou les gens !voici le troisième chapitre. On rentre enfin dans le vif du sujet. Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'on followé, favorité( ?). Ainsi que Adénoïde pour sa review et Assilia, évidemment, temporairement appelé vomito. Sans oublier mon Dridray pour ses conseils et Alyssia pour avoir lue même si elle n'a pas lue HP ? Oui moi aussi je l'ai traitée de folle…_

 _Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié de disclamer donc :_

 _Disclamer : tout appartient à Rowling sauf Assilya, Nono, Morona, Louis et plein de gens qui sont à moi._

 _Je dois aussi vous dire que je ne posterais pas les prochaines semaines histoire de faire un petit stock de chapitre sur les conseils de Dridray,_ donc _c'est à elle qu'il faut se plaindre._

 _Aussi non, j'ai l'impression que vous n'avez pas trop compris que Assilya n'est pas allée à Poudlard a ses 11ans, donc….._

 _Bon, j'arrête de parler et vous laisse avec ce chapitre_

 _ENJOY LES PINGOUINS !_

 _XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

Quelques rayons de soleil traversent la petite fenêtre de mon grenier et me sortent de mon sommeil paisible. Je me redresse en douceur et quitte mon lit pour enfiler mes chaussons pingouins. J'ouvre la fenêtre et respire une grande bouffée d'air dans le silence paisible de cette matinée. Aujourd'hui promet d'être une bonne journée. Les oiseaux chantent, le soleil brille, le monde tourne et le silence règne. Non, mais tu te rends pas compte, le silence règne. Le silence. Pas de vielle bornée pour crier à tout va que sa descendance est une abomination. Et pourquoi ce silence? Non , je ne l'ai pas tué, enfaite l'explication est simple: Aujourd'hui c'est dimanche, autrement dit, jour du Seigneur et mes parents sont à la messe pour toute la matinée. Et en plus, aujourd'hui est la première journée que je vais passer avec Nono depuis trois mois. Eh oui, mon grand frère est rentré de Poudlard hier soir! Alors ce jour promet d'être merveilleux.

Je descends les longs escaliers interminables et prends la direction de la cuisine. D'abord, je vois Helga qui s'affaire aux fourneaux. Quand elle m'aperçoit elle ouvre la bouche pour me saluer mais je l'en empêche en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres. En effet, me tournant le dos et dégustant une tartelette au citron meringué, se trouve Noah. Attends, pas une tartelette, LA tartelette, la dernière! Décidant de me venger ( Bon d'accord, je l'aurais fait dans tous les cas)je m'approche discrètement de lui, puis une fois tout près, je lui crie aussi fort que je peux dans l'oreille

-LES PINGOUINS ATTAQUENT!

Ce qui lui provoque un énorme sursaut et un crie très peu viril. La relique de citron se retrouve écrasée entre ses doigts. Héhé, adieu, délice citronné.

-Nom d'un scrout à pétard en cloque ! Ô mon aimée, ma mie, ma vie, ma dulcinée ! Ainsi votre fin est arrivée, je vous rejoindrai dans la mort, mon amour!

Et sur ces paroles plaines de sagesses, il se met à lécher ses doigts en ne laissant pas une miette de feux la tartelette.

Helga et moi le regardons, dégoûtées, puis j'éclate d'un grand rire tandis qu'un sourire attendri se dessine sur le visage d'Helga.

-Loin de moi l'idée de perturber cette tragédie à la Shakespeare, lançais-je, goguenarde, mais j'avoue être profondément vexée par votre attitude, mon cher, moi qui pensais être la seule à vos yeux, me voilà estomaquée ! N'étais-je donc qu'une vulgaire gourgandine pour être délaissée au profit d'une vulgaire tartelette ! ?

-Oh ma chère, rétorque Nono, vous savez bien qu'à mes yeux rien n'est plus important que votre illustre personne, mais je dois avouer que vous ne tenait pas la comparaison face à une merveilleuse tarte au citron, meringué, de surcroît !

-Sacrilège, je suis offusquée. Moi, moins importante qu'une simple pâtisserie ! ? Vous mériterait une tarte, mon cher!

Un grand silence accueille ma réplique, puis nous éclatons de rire. Je l'avoue, mon jeu de mots était pourri, mais tellement pourri qu'il en devenait drôle

La mère de Nono place une assiette devant moi où est posée une... Oh mon dieu UNE TARTELETTE AU CITRON MERINGUÉ! Je me lève d'un bond pour embrasser Helga, quand j'aperçois du coin de l'œil la main de Nono qui se dirige vers mon festin. Alors, en une éclaire, j'attrape une fourchette et la plante à deux centimètres de sa main.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire?

-Mais rien du tout, répond-il, il y avait une mouche, c'est tout.

Je le regarde, suspicieux.

-Oui, eh bien, la mouche et toi feriez mieux de se dépêcher, me défend Helga. Il est déjà neuf heurs trente et les parents empotés (j'adore cette femme) reviennent à une heure. Files ranger tes affaires, si tu veux pouvoir profiter d'Assilya tranquillement.

-Je te ferais remarquer, ma tendre mère, que je pourrais pleinement profiter d'Assilya si elle ne dormait pas comme une marmotte chouttée.

-Eh! Je m'offusque, la marmotte chouttée te dit merde!

Coup d'œil réprobateur d'Helga.

-Euh... Zut?

Elle lâche un soupiré puis pousse Noah vers la porte.

-Adieu, mon aimée, partagée votre existence fut la plus belle chose de ma vie.

-Oui c'est ça, salut, Asta la Vista, ciao, à la prochaine. Je réponds en dégustant une délicieuse bouché de ma tartelette.

Helga s'assoit devant moi, sur le visage, une expression que je connais bien. Celle qui me dit qu'elle me réserve une surprise. Je pose mon menton entre mes mains jointes.

-Dit moi tout, Helga d'amour, je suis tout ouïe.

-Qui te dit que j'ai une quelconque information, me venant de Mme Potter, à te communiquer ?

Je me lève d'un bond. Il n'y a qu'une chose que Mère pourrait dire et qui me ferait plaisir.

-Ne me dit pas que...,je ne finis pas ma phrase, débordante d'espoir.

-Eh bien, si tu veux, je ne te le dis pas, rétorque-t-elle.

-Helga chérie, lumière de mon cœur, lune de mes jours et soleil de mes nuits, s'il te plaît finit ta phrase !

-Je ne l'ai même pas commencé.

-Helga! Protestais-je

Oh là, elle joue avec mes nerfs, ce n'est pas possible!

-Très bien, très bien. Il se trouve que Mme Potter m'a expressément demandé de préparer un repas pour l'arrivée, demain soir, de Mr Snape.

Mon cri de joie résonne dans tout le manoir. Je suis trop heureuse ! Pas pour l'arrivée de Mr Snape, Nan, ça je m'en fous, mais qui dit Mr Snape, dit Vivi! Demain, le trio de diamant sera enfin réuni (oui je sais que l'on dit trio. d'or, mais nous avons décidé à l'unanimité que ça faisait beaucoup plus classe le diamant que l'or.)

Passant ma tête à travers la porte, je mets mes mains en porte-voix et hurle:

-NONO, VIVI VA VENIR DEMAIN! IL VA VENIR NOTRE PETIT POUSSIN !

La voix étouffée de Noah me parvient.

-C'est génial, on va s'éclater ! Mwahahahaha...

Okay, le rire diabolique n'avait rien à faire là, mais bon, je ne m'en inquiète pas, c'est de Noah Samons dont on parle. Notes bien que sa chambre se trouve à l'opposé du manoir quand même...

Le rire claire d'Helga résonne.

-Je suis heureuse que cette nouvelle te plaise mais tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher avant le retour de tes parents.

Je lui pose une bise sur la joue et, chantonnant, je dévore voracement mon petit déjeuné. Une fois celui-ci terminé, je regarde l'heure : dix heures et demie. Dac, j'ai pris mon temps...

-Nono? Je crie une fois sortie de la cuisine.

-Oui, ma chère ?

-J'ai fini de manger, le dernier arrivé aux écuries à un gage.

Passant à un croisement, une forme floue passe devant moi :

-Marché conclu, ma chère ! Crie-t-il.

Merde, je ne le pensais pas aussi près de moi. M'en fiche, il va prendre l'entrée principale, j'ai plus qu'à passer par la fenêtre. Je prends la direction de l'aile ouest et saute par la première fenêtre, la plus proche des écuries. Quoi? Je ne suis pas cinglée, merci! Je suis au rez-de-chaussée .Manquerait plus que je me suicide pour gagner une stupide course.

Quoi que... J'en suis bien cape.

Une fois arrivé aux écuries, je me dirige vers la boxe de Pégase, en chantonnant:

-Tous les animaux du monde, tous les animaux sont mes amis, du lion à la colombe...

Puis j'entends une voix masculine et essoufflée finir:

-... Du renard au ouis-titi!

Je regarde Nono, une expression vainqueur sur mon visage.

-Alors? On se fait attendre?

-C'est tout un art de se faire désirer ma chère. Et d'ailleurs, comment a tu fais pour arriver avant moi?

-C'est tout un art d'être une gagnante, mon cher, le narguai-je.

-Je vois tu es encore passée par la fenêtre.

-Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets, je dis en accompagnant ma phrase d'un clin d'œil complice.

Je sais, tu dois te dire: comment ça, encore? Eh bien il se trouve que je suis passée par la fenêtre du deuxième étage une ou deux fois(ou bien cinq?). Une histoire de pizza, d'encre rose et de plomberie. Mais c'est très compliqué et te le dire me foutrait la honte, donc: chut...

-Mais parlons plutôt de ton gage...

-Oh là, je n'aime pas du tout ce sourire machiavélique qui apparaît sur ton visage.

\- Tu sais que Mr Snape vient, demain? Je lui demande d'une voix innocente.

-Oh non, mais qu'est-ce que tu me prépares, toi!?

Et le pire, c'est qu'il sera obligé de le faire, les gages c'est sacrés chez nous! Hé hé, il va souffrir...

Je monte sur Pégase tandis que Nono caresse Licorne. Évidemment, il m'est interdit de m'approcher d'eux en temps normale, mais quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent.

Je tiens à préciser une chose: Pégase n'est pas un pégase et Licorne n'est pas une licorne. On a juste trouvé marrant à les appeler comme ça avec Vivi et Nono. Ce n'est pas leurs vrais noms, mes parents les on appelait Jumper et Runner. Ouais je sais, en matière d'imagination on a fait mieux.

Bref, nous passons la matinée à rire, à parler, à blaguer et à jouer. Il me raconte son année à Poudlard et je ne cache pas ma jalousie. Ça fout les morts de se dire que j'aurai moi aussi pus en profiter.

Quand une heure moins dix sonne à l'horloge, je me précipite vers ma chambre. Mes parents ne vont pas tarder. Et effectivement, à une heure quatre, précisément, la voix stridente de Mère retentie. Super! Je ne vais pas pouvoir sortir avant ce soir. Je me pose sur mon lit et prends un livre: l'Évangile selon Mattieu. Faut dire que je n'ai pas trop le choix, je n'ai pas l'occasion de m'acheter des livres de K. J. Growlin.

Passée environ une heure, j'entends des bruits étouffés. On dirait une bagarre. Oh non, ne me dis pas que Noah est en train de se battre contre ma mère, ça m'étonnerait pas de lui.

Tout doucement, j'ouvre la porte de ma chambre. Le son me parvient plus distinctement. C'est étrange ça ressemble à des explosions de magie. Comme quand Noah, Severus et moi on s'entraîne dans la forêt.

Je me précipite vers la salle à manger et passe la tête par l'entrebâillement. Ce que je vois me glace le sang. D'un côté, mes parents, Helga et Noah. De l'autre des silhouettes encapuchonnée, un masque argenté sur le visage. Seigneur ! Je sais qui ils sont ! Les garçons m'ont tellement parlé d'eux. On est foutu ! Des mangemorts.

Des sorts fusent des baguettes des méchants. Rouge, jaune, bleu, vert. Attends, vert? On est dans la merde. Ils vont nous Avadakedavriser!

Soudain, mon regard est attiré par Noah. Il sort quelque chose de sa poche et la pointer vers les partisans de vol de porc.

-Crucio! Lance-t-il, déterminé.

Ma mère le regarde, les yeux exorbités.

-Seigneur Dieu! Un monstre! Helga, votre fils est un monstre!

Helga a l'air plutôt énervée.

-Oh fermez-la, vieille mégère. Mon fils n'est pas un monstre, c'est un sorcier comme votre fille, et il vous emmerde. Je pense que l'on a un problème plus important en ce moment, alors juste, ta gueule!

Dans une autre situation ce langage m'aurait choqué de la part d'Helga. Mais là, je suis assez d'accord avec elle.

Une voix résonne dans la salle, claire et autoritaire :

-Où est Fleamont Potter ?

 _Fleamont Potter? C'est qui ça ?_

Mes parents ne répondent pas, l'air butés.

Puis, je vois un éclair rouge se diriger vers Helga. Heureusement, Noah a le temps de jeter un Protego Maxima devant elle, mais il ne remarque pas l'autre sort identique qui se dirige vers lui. Je ne réfléchis pas et me place devant lui, me recevant le sortilège de plein fouet.

Merde, un doloris.

La douleur est insoutenable et je lutte pour rester consciente.

La voix résonne à nouveau, apparemment satisfaite. Connard.

-Dites-moi où est Fleamont Potter ou je l'achève.

Euh, ils comptent vraiment les persuader comme ça. Il ne doit pas être au courant que mes parents sont de vrais monstres.

Et effectivement, ils gardent un silence buté.

-Bon, très bien. Si vous ne parlez pas alors...

Il dirige sa baguette vers Helga et hurle:

-Avada Kedavra!

L'éclair vers l'atteint comme au ralenti, si j'en avais la force, je hurlerai. Mais apparemment, Noah en a lui, de la force. Il pousse un cri en se dirigeant vers elle mais un Expelliarmus le projette contre le mur. Sa tête percute le mur et il tombe, inconscient. J'assiste à la mort de ma presque mère, impuissante.

Je vois ses yeux exorbités, son souffle qui s'arrête, son corps qui tombe. Morte. Je bouillonne de rage. Morte, morte, morte. Plus jamais je n'entendrais son rire éclatant. Plus jamais elle ne me réconfortera après une énième correction. Plus jamais nous n'aurons une de nos discussions philosophiquement stupide.

Helga est morte.

-Alors, vous ne parlez toujours pas, demande le meurtrier d'Helga. C'est la dernière fois que je vous pose la question: Où. Est. Fleamont. Potter?

Morona attrape la main de son époux et lance sèchement :

-Nous ne connaissons pas de Fleamont Potter.

-Tant pis pour vous. Réponds-le mangemort.

Il lève sa baguette vers ma mère et une lumière verte la touche en plein cœur. Ensuite, un autre mangemort s'avance d'un pas.

-Adieu, mon cher Louis, crache-t-il.

Le même rayon vert atteint mon père.

Je vois mes parents tomber, morts, main dans la main. Est-ce normal que je ne ressent aucune tristesse ? Juste une profonde indifférence ?

Mes yeux commencent à devenir vraiment très lourds.

J'aperçois des jambes se diriger vers moi. Quelqu'un attrape mon visage et me demande:

\- Et toi, ma mignonne? Saurais tu où je pourrais trouver Flea...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase,de toutes façons, je me doutais de la fin. Des pocs retentissent dans la pièce et des hommes et des femmes apparaissent, baguettes en main, uniformes bleu foncé: des aurores.

-Il semblerait que nous devions remettre cette conversation à une prochaine fois, lance le mangemort qui s'est adressé à moi.

Sur ce, les cinq partisans du Lord transplannent sans même engager le combat contre les troupes du ministère. Et moi, je tombe dans l'inconscience.

Noah évanouie, mes parents morts, main dans la main, et Helga partie à tout jamais.

Cette journée fut loin d'être merveilleuse.

 _XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

 _Chapitre plus long que les autres, mais j'ai eu assez de mal à rendre les morts crédibles, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite mais, bon…._

 _Est ce que quelqun a reconnu la chanson "tous les animaux du monde"?_

 _Dites-moi ce que vous en avait pensé et ce que vous pensez de Helga et Noah….._

 _RaR_

 _Adenoide : Tu sais ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir mais m'en veux pas ,faut dire que tu restes super vague dans tes commentaires. Mais si tu n'aimes pas ou qu'il y a quelque chose qui te déranges ,vas y cache,okay ?_

 _Assilia :Heureuse que tu sois la mais bon t'es pas objectif, chérie -P J'ai encore réussi mon pari et fois deux en plus !_

 _SI QUELQU'UN TROUVE QU'ELLE EST LE PARIS EN QUESTION ?JE REPONDRAI A UNE QUESTION DE SON CHOIX SUR L'HISTOIRE !_


	4. Pingouins VS Citron

_Bonjour les gens! Comment allez vous?_

 _Je vous poste le quatrième chapitre en remerciant tous ceux qui mette en favoris,en follow et qui me laisse des review. Ou qui me lise,tout simplement._

 _Merci donc a Dridray et Miss Mia 15 pour me soutenir et attendre les prochains chapitres,même si Dridray attend surtout la deuxième parti,on se demande bien pourquoi...:-P Également Assilia ,Adenoide et Pandoo pour leurs review,merci les gens!_

 _AVANT TOUT: j'ai changé le nom de Charlus pour Fleamont. Je m'explique,j'ai lu de nombreuses fic ou le père de James se nommait Charlus et sa ma influencée malgré moi,mais après quelques recherches,il se trouve que son nom est bien Fleamont. Je pense que vous Aviez compris qu'il s'agissait du père de James,dans le cas contraire,je suis désolée de vous avoir spoilé._

 _Ensuite,pour des raisons scénaristiques j'ai du changé la date de naissance d'Assilya,qui est maintenant née le 2 février 1960 ._

 _Bon je pense que c'est tout...je vous laisse lire._

 _Profites petit pingouin!_

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, il fait nuit. Le ciel est constellé d'étoiles, mais nul trace de la lune. Une nuit de nouvelle lune. Pourtant il ne fait pas noir, une lumière vive éclaire le paysage que je reconnais comme étant le parc autour du manoir. Cherchant la source lumineuse des yeux, ce que je vois me laisse sans voix. Je pousse un crie strident et m'élance à toute vitesse vers la bâtisse en flamme. Plus de la moitié du bâtiment est entrain de se consumer.

-Noah! Helga! Je crie.

À ce moment-là, peut m'importe mes parents, seul ma véritable famille compte. Je continue à hurler en direction des flammes. Quand soudain, j'aperçois une forme sombre venir vers moi. Les cheveux au vent, le visage recouvert de suie, se trouve Helga. Ma Helga, vivante, seine et sauve.

Arrivée à proximité de moi, elle s'écroule mais je ne la laisse pas atteindre le sol. Je la rattrape dans une étreinte protectrice, les larmes aux yeux.

-Helga? je m'enquière. Helga, tu vas bien? Que c'est-il passé? Où est Noah?

Je commence à paniquer devant son absence de réponse.

-Où est Noah ? Helga, je t'en supplie, dis-moi qu'il va bien!

Mon ton est de plus en plus hystérique. Ma mère de substitution m'attrape les épaules, elle se redresse, me regarde avec ce visage habituellement si rassurant puis affiche un sourire amusé.

Ce sourire qui m'a tellement rassuré par le passé, me provoque cette fois-ci un énorme frisson d'horreur. Et ma peur ne fait que redoubler lorsqu'elle prononce d'une voix éteinte les mots qui vont m'achever:

-Il brûle en enfer.

Puis tout devient noir, ou bien blanc, non c'est le noir qui domine, noir comme le deuil. Noah est mort, mon frère est mort. Attends, des bribes de souvenirs me reviennent : Fleamont, Doloris, Helga, Potter, Avada Kedavra.

Seigneur ! Ce n'est pas Noah qui est mort, c'est Helga, la douce, la tendre, la gentille Helga. Les souvenirs s'éteignent, ne reste que la douleur, physique et mentale.

XxxxX

J'entends quelque chose. On dirait des verres qui s'entrechoquent, des pas qui tapent le sol et une respiration, juste à coté de moi, à ma droite...

Bonté Divine! Il y aurait un pervers qui me regarde dormir? Manqué plus que ça ! Après les mangemorts, les pervers! C'est quoi la prochaine étape, les phoques? Ben oui, les phoques sont les ennemis naturels des pingouins, faut suivre un peu.

Eh, minute! Peut-être que c'est Nono. Si c'est lui il faut que j'ouvre les yeux, il a besoin de mon aide et j'ai également besoin de la sienne. Il doit être effondré, sa mère c'était toute sa vie, elle s'st occupé de lui seul, passant au-dessus des préjugés sur les mères célibataires.

Aller, j'ouvre les yeux. Une, deux, trois... Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai l'impression que mes paupières sont collées, pourtant je me sens bouger, ma main agrippe les draps, mais je n'arrive pas à ouvrir ces foutus yeux!

-Infirmière ! Elle bouge!

Ah ben tiens, le pervers est un vieux, c'est encore pire je crois. Hmm, je viens de perdre ma mère et je trouve encore le moyen de faire de l'humour.

Ah ben plus pour longtemps on dirait, je perds conscience.

XxxX

J'ouvre les yeux tout doucement, mais rien n'y fait, je suis tout de même éblouie par la lumière blanche.

Ils sont cons les gens quand même, ils ont fait les hôpitaux tout en blanc, l'ambiance bien morbide, histoire que quand les patients se réveillent ils se disent"Où suis-je ? Au paradis ?" Et bien non mon coco! Tu es juste à l'hosto entrain de souffrir et d'espérer ne pas le rejoindre tout de suite, ce paradis.

Bref, moi aussi je suis censé souffrir, je devrai peut-être me la fermer et voir dans quelle situation je suis.

Donc comme je le disais, une chambre blanche avec deux lits, deux armoires et deux tables de chevet remplis de fioles, des potions probablement. Comme tu t'en doutes, j'ccupe un des lits et l'autre et occupé par une gamine. Je dirai, 8 ans, blonde, le visage constellé de taches de rousseur, les yeux...ben je ne sais pas enfaite, ils sont fermé je te parie dix gallions, non attends, je ne suis pas aussi riche, plutôt dix noises qu'ils sont bleus. Elle est plutôt mignonne, c'est sur elle que le vieux pervers aurait dû porter son dévolu...

...

...

...

...

...

...

VIEUX PERVERS!

Merde, je l'avais oublié celui-là.

Je tourne vivement la tête à ma droite pour tomber sur un vieux monsieur, mais vraiment vieux, genre le Père Noël mais en moins gros et en moins rouge. Et ses yeux... Tu sais quand on dit que les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme . Et bien personnellement, je n'ai jamais réussi à ouvrir les volets. Parce que à ce moment-là je devrais te dire que ses yeux bleus pétillaient de mille feux, qu'ils semblaient rayonner de sagesse. Et bien tout ça, c'est des conneries ! Je dirais même mieux : des conneries! Comment des yeux peuvent-ils pétiller !? Ce ne sont pas des coupes de champagne à ce que je sache! Quand j'y pense, ça serait glauque de voir des bulles sortir de nos yeux.

-Bonjour Assilya, comment te sens tu?

Tout à mes délires de champagne, j'en avais oublié le pervers

Mais bon qu'il aille se faire voir, je ne compte pas lui adresser la parole.

Un sourire s'affiche sur son visage. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part mais impossible de me rappeler où.

-Tu es à l'hôpital sainte-mangouste. Te rappelles-tu de ce qu'il s'st passé, Assilya ?

Honnêtement, sans lui jamais je n'aurais deviné que j'étais dans un hôpital, vraiment, son aide m'a été précieuse. Et merci, mais je n'ai pas encore l'âge de perdre la mémoire.

Enfaite-je dois avoir l'air flippante à le regarder comme ça, sans parler. Tant pis, il n'a qu'à partir s'il n'est pas content.

-Hmm hmm, arrives-tu à parler? reprend-il

C'est perturbant, je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part.

-Je peux peut-être t'aider.

Il sort une baguette de sa poche et la pointe vers moi.

-Mhh, voyons, quelle était le sort pour retrouver la parole, déjà . Vocultus? Non. Voltus? Non plus. Peut-être...

-Vous avez quel âge?

Ok, je l'avoue, stupide comme question mais fallait que je dise quelque chose, il n'avait pas l'air sûr de lui le vioc, et c'est la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit . Et puis c'est bon à savoir.

Il m'adresse un sourire paternel. Désolée chérie, un père j'en ai plus, j'en ai jamais eu et j'en veux pas.

-Ah, je vois que tu as retrouvé la parole, c'est une bonne chose. Me dit-il. L'âge à peu d'importance, Assilya, je suis sûrement plus vieux que tu ne l'imagines.(Ah oui? Il a plus de 500 ans quand même ! ) Mon nom est Albus Dumbledore, tu n'as peut-être jamais entendu parler de moi, je suis le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Je me rappelle d'où je l'ai déjà vue! Albus Dumbledore, c'était le vieux citronné qui était venu essayer de convaincre mes parents de me laisser aller à Poudlard et qui c'était pris la porte.

Visiblement, il attend une réponse, et bien il peut toujours courir! Je lui ai déjà fait l'honneur d'une parole, on ne va pas exagérer! Mais j'acquiesce tout de même de la tête, histoire qu'il continue.

-Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il c'est passé avant que tu perdes connaissance? Me redemande Albus.

Il est complètement sadique ce mec, bien sur que je me rappelle de la mort d'Helga et de mes parents.

-Je suis désolé de te demander ça, mais des aurors vont venir t'interroger afin de retrouver les personnes qui ont fait ça.

Super, et je suis censée me réjouir là . Je hoche de la tête à nouveau. Il reprend, la voix légèrement plus triste.

-L'enterrement de tes parents aura lieu dans deux jours, cela fait une semaine que tu es inconsciente et nous n'attendions que toi afin qu'ils puissent reposer en p...

-Je n'irai pas! Je hurle presque.

C'est peut-être mal poli de couper la parole mais le vieux commencé vraiment à dire des trucs débiles. Et il ne semble toujours pas avoir compris, on dirait qu'il est surpris.

-Mais enfin, Assilya, ce sont tes parents, et je pense qu'ils auraient voulu que tu sois présente.

-Écoutez, ce n'est pas votre faute, vous ne savez rien de la Grande et Merveilleuse famille Potter. Mais vous n'aurez pas dû m'attendre pour les enterrer. Ce n'étaient pas mes parents, ils ne me considéraient pas comme leur fille. Et je pense qu'il serait malvenu de ma part de venir à l'enterrement de gens qui n'ont jamais ressentis pour moi que de la haine et du mépris. Alors merci de vous soucier de moi, mais qu'ils aillent se faire voir.

Je suis essoufflé à la fin de ma tirade, mais j'ai dit ce que je pensais. Dumbledore affiche une mine compréhensive. Je t'en foutrai de la compréhension moi !

-Très bien, c'est toi qui vois, si tu ne souhaites pas y aller alors personne ne t'y forcera.

-C'est cela, je ne souhaite pas y aller, lui dis-je en un sourire insolent.

Hé, c'est moi ou ses sourcils se sont légèrement froncés ? Dommage mon vieux, je ne suis pas une petite fille gentille.

-Je voulais également te parler d'autre chose. Il se trouve que tu n'as plus aucune famille connue à ce jour, c'est pourquoi je me suis porté garant de toi, et je te propose de passer l'été à Poudlard afin de te familiariser avec l'endroit. Tu intégreras également l'école afin d'apprendre ce qui n'a pas pu t'être enseigné sur la magie . Qu'en penses-tu ?

Oh mon Dieu! J'y crois par je vais aller à Poudlard! Je vais aller à Poudlard ! Mais il y a un petit problème.

-Hmm, se serait avec joie, mais il n'est pas question que je rentre en première année alors que j'ai dix-sept ans.

-Ah oui, évidemment. Me répond le vieux. Je n'avais pas pris en compte ce problème.

Eh bien il aurait dû! J'aurai eu l'air fine, moi, à atterrir en première année et à faire quatre têtes de plus que les autres. Bon, on va tenter de l'aider.

-Si je peux me permettre, (je me serais permis dans tous les cas, mais bon...)il se trouve que le monde magique ne m'est pas inconnu, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses avec l'aide de mes amis qui sont également sorciers. Je pense largement pouvoir entrer en septième année.

Le directeur affiche un grand sourire.

-Je me doutais bien de cela, je te propose donc de te faire passer les BUSEs afin d'évaluer ton niveau. Et nous verrons si tu peux intégrer la sixième année.

Ouais, je me doutais que ce ne serait pas aussi simple.

-Vous êtes sûr que c'est nécessaire . Je tente. Vous savez je viens de perdre mes parents, et je ne sais pas si je réussirai à me concentrer.

Qu'on soit bien claire, profiter de la mort c'est mal, mais autant qu'elle serve à quelque chose.

-Je suis désolé, mais les BUSEs sont obligatoires, Assilya, dit-il en un sourire triste, mais je suis persuadé que les examinateurs seront plus indulgents du fait des récents événements.

Pfff, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Dumbledore se lève en me disant :

-Je vais devoir te laisser Assilya. J'enverrai Hagrid te chercher dans deux jours. N'ai pas peur de lui, il est très gentil. Il t'amènera récupérer quelques affaires chez toi. Remets-toi bien.

Puis il se tourne vers la sortie. Je ne réalise même pas qu'il part. Je vais à Poudlard ! Mon rêve depuis que j'ai reçu cette lettre. Je vais enfin pouvoir exploiter ma magie, voir Peeves, la forêt interdite, le plafond magique de la grande salle, le choixpeau... Je vais enfin pouvoir passer tous une année avec Vivi et Nono... Noah!

-Professeur! je crie. Dumbledore attendez!

Dans ma panique, je me suis redressée, m'affligeant une forte douleur aux articulations. Heureusement, il n'est pas sorti de la pièce.

-Il y a un problème, Assilya .

Un peu qu'il y a un problème!

-Professeur, comment va Noah?

-Mr Samons va bien, Assilya, il a été recueilli par la soeur de sa mère. Il est parti en Irlande mais tu le reverras à la rentrée.

Ouf... Noah va bien.

-Et Helga? Enfin, je veux dire... Son enterrement ? Quand aura-t-il lieu?

Son regard devint triste.

-Mme Samons a été enterrée il y a trois jours, je suis désolé Assilya.

Puis il se retourne et quitte la chambre.

Et moi? Eh bien, je m'effondre en larmes , je crie, je hurle, je pleure. Parce que je n'ai pas pût dire adieu à Helga. Parce que je n'ai pas été là pour Noah. Parce que je n'ai pas su les protéger. Peut-être que Mère avait raison au final, peut-être suis-je un monstre qui porte malheur.

Je sens des bras m'entourer. Je relève vivement la tête. La gamine qui occupait le deuxième lit est là, à essayer de me réconforter. La pauvre, je n'ai pas vraiment été très respectueuse envers son sommeil. Et pourtant je sais que le sommeil s'est sacré. Pourvu que l'on se réveille à un moment ou à un autre. Mais Helga, elle, c'est endormi pour ne plus se réveiller. Et tout ça à cause de ces foutus mangemorts. Ou bien à cause de moi?

Je n'en peux plus, je laisse mes larmes j'aillire ,expulser toute la douleur et la détresse que je ressens. Entourée des bras d'une gamine d'à peine la moitié de mon âge, je m'endors.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu,si vous trouvez que Assilya n'a pas l'air très touché par les morts qu'elle à subit,c'est parce que pour moi ,elle est très lunatique et n'est pas du genre à s'etendre sur ses sentiments,mais malgré tout,elle est touchée.

RaR

Assilia:Merci beaucoup pour ton soutient,sa me faitoujours aussi plaisirs :-P

Adenoide: Merci pour ta review,mais je peux pas trop te spoiler,c'est vrai que c'est triste que deux jeunes deviennent orphelins,mais c'est la vie.

Pandaensucre:ç Hello Pandoo comment vas tu? Je suis contente que sa te plaise et te fasse rire,he te rends la pareille en quelques sorte,je ne compte plus les nombres de fois où je mes suis pété de rire devant la tienne. Je suis désolée pour les fautes,je vais essayer de m'améliorer! :-D

XxxX

N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis,sa fai toujours plaisirs

Bizzzzz

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Xx MalunaxX


	5. Quand les pingouins blablatent

_Bonjour tout le monde,voici le nouveau chapitre. Je sais que vous attendez l'entrée d'Assilya à Poudlard, mais il va falloir attendre encore un peu,désolée._

 _Je dit juste merci a tous les reviewers,ceux qui me suivent et mettent cette fic en favori,puis je vous laisse lire._

* * *

Pour la seconde fois en ...combien de temps j'ai dormi, moi? ...donc, pour la seconde fois, je me réveille. Mes yeux s'ouvrent difficilement, encore collés par mes larmes, avant que mon cerveau ne soit totalement branché. Mais la vive lumière blanche me fait bien vite reprendre contact avec la réalité. Je me redresse, ne ressentant plus aucune douleur, mon avis qu'ils ont bien dû me shouter...

Portant mon regard dans la pièce, je constate que je ne suis pas seule. La gamine est en train de prendre son petit déjeuner et n'a pas remarqué mon réveil. Bon Dieu! Ce ne serait pas une tartelette au citron que je vois entre ses doigts . Je sens mon coeur se serrer à cette pensée. Je me souviens bien avoir mangé des tartelettes au citron le jour de...

Je pense bien que je vais être dégoûtée du citron à vie, rien que l'odeur me révulse. Trop de mauvais souvenirs. Pourtant, avant, les tartelettes au citron ce n'était que des bons moments, des heures de rigolade, de délires en tous genres, des parties de consolades... Mais à présent, le citron ne représentera pour moi que la douleur, la fin, la mort, Helga . En fait, Dumbledore, il sentait le citron maintenant que j'y pense. Ça va pas le faire. Je ne vais pas supporter sa présence. Lors de sa visite, je n'ai pas réagi, trop prise par le contrecoup des événements, mais là c'est niet.

-Bonjour, comment te sens-tu ?

Je sursaute en entendant cette voix douce m'interpellait, heureusement d'ailleurs, ou je pense que je me serai remise à pleurer, et ça, il ne faut pas. J'ai été élevée de manière à ce que mes sentiments ne transparaissent pas. Je me suis montrée vulnérable la dernière fois, ce fut une erreur. Je lui adresse tout de même un petit mouvement de tête. Elle peut l'interpréter comme elle veut, "bonjour" ou "oui, ça va".

-Tu as dormi 17h d'affiler, reprend-elle, tu devais être fatiguée.

Ah, oui quand même, 17h ce n'est pas rien. Pourtant j'ai bien dormi une semaine. Un léger sourire triste me revient au souvenir de Noah me traitant de marmotte. Elle doit le prendre comme une invitation à continuer car elle me dit en me désignant un plateau de son index.

-Tu as faim? Les tartelettes sont délicieuses ! Quand j'aperçois le plateau j'ai un mouvement de recul et donne un grand coup de pied dedans, déversant son contenu sur le sol. Apercevant sa mine défaite, je décide de faire un effort. La pauvre essaye de mener une conversation et je joue à la dépressive citronophile.

-Je...n'aime pas trop le citron. Tentais-je, pas très assuré.

Ma justification a l'air de lui convenir:

-Oh, ce n'est que ça, ils en ont à la fraise aussi. En fait je m'appelle Abby!

Un vrai sourire me vient cette fois, je l'aime bien cette petiote!

\- Moi C'est Assilya. Dis-moi, ils sont de quelle couleur tes yeux? Je lui réponds.

Question stupide ? À première vue, oui. Mais non, parce que j'ai un pari à gagner moi. Pourtant elle ne semble pas déstabilisée par cette question, et me répond comme si je lui avais demandé l'heure:

-Mes yeux sont verts, j'en suis assez fière.

Un petit rire sort de mes lèvres, j'adore cette gosse, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre. Et en plus j'ai gagné dix noises! Comment ça, je n'avais pas dit vert ! ? Et bien maintenant, soit tu me donnes l'argent soit tu fais un retour en arrière pour vérifier !

Tout en appuyant sur un bouton elle me dit:...

-Je dois appeler l'infirmière pour qu'elle t'examine, tu pourras lui demander à manger.

-Merci. Je lui réponds.

Je ne sais pas si elle a compris, mais je ne l'a remercié pas que pour cela, mais également pour m'avoir consolé, avoir supporté mes cris et mes larmes. Une infirmière arrive et me disant bonjour elle commence à m'examiner.

-Tout est OK, je pense que tu pourras sortir demain comme convenu.

J'aquiece et lui demande s'il serait possible d'avoir de la tarte à la fraise.

20 minutes plus tard, je pose mon assiette vide sur le plateau. Abby avait raison, elle était délicieuse. Je me cale contre mon oreiller, pour une fois que je peux profiter d'un peu de confort, je ne vais pas me gêner. Mon regard se porte sur Abby, qui ne m'a pas lâché du regard durant tout mon repas, comme si elle souhaitait me poser une question, mais n'osait pas. Bon ce n'est pas que ça m'ennuie qu'elle me regarde ainsi, mais ça fait légèrement psychopathe sur les bords.

\- Tu as quelque chose à me demander . Finis-je par lui dire.

Elle sourit, me regarde encore un moment sans parler puis répond..

-Tu n'es pas à Poudlard? Enfin, je veux dire, tu es une sorcière, sinon tu ne serais pas ici. Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu. D'accord, je viens de rentrer en deuxième année, tu me diras, je ne peux pas connaître tout le monde en seulement un an, mais j'aurais tout de même dû te voir une fois ou deux. En plus, j'ai une très bonne mémoire photographique. Donc logiquement j'aurais dû me souvenir de toi, mais là, rien. Donc je suis sûr que tu n'es pas à Poufsouffle, je t'aurais déjà parlé au sinon, tout le monde connaît tout le monde là-bas. À moins que tu ne sois pas à Poudlard, mais dans une autre école de sorcellerie. Genre Salem ou Beauxbâton. Mais tu n'as pas d'accent, donc c'est peu probable. Et pourtant tu es une sorcière, tu dois forcément l'être, ou peu...

-Stop !

Je la coupe face à ce torrent de paroles, je n'aurai jamais dû la lancer, je sens le mal de tête arriver.

-Oh! Bonté Divine ! Tu parles toujours autant?

Elle me fait un nouveau sourire.

-Eh bien, oui, la plupart du temps. Mais c'est parce que...

-S'il te plaît, l'interrompais-je à nouveau. Phrase courte et concise, pour le moment en tout cas, j'ai un affreux mal de tête.

Son visage affiche une bouille penaude.

-Désolée...donc... Tu n'es pas à Poudlard . Ça va? C'est court et concie, là ?

Venant d'une tout autre personne, cette réplique m'aurait paru insolente, mais elle affiche une innocence telle que cela semble seulement comme une simple envie de bien faire.

-C'est parfait.( Elle sourit . )Alors, oui je suis une sorcière, mais non je ne suis pas à Poudlard, ni dans aucunes autres écoles de sorcellerie d'ailleurs.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ? M'interroge-t-elle attristée.

Je n'ai pas envie d'étaler ma vie, désolée chérie.

\- J'ai... Disons... Eut quelques problèmes d'ordre familiaux qui m'ont empêchés d'aller à Poudlard.

-Oh ! C'est dommage, et tu penses pouvoir y aller cette année, ce serait vraiment bien ! Tu pourrais être répartie à Poufsouffle, comme moi ! Tu verras, c'est la meilleure des maisons. Tout le monde est vraiment très gentil et s'entraide beaucoup. Bon d'accord, il y a quelques petites exceptions, mais ça n'entache rien au fait que Poufsouffle est la meilleure des maisons.

J'ai compris, on ne peut pas la faire taire. J'imagine que je vais devoir faire avec, on ne peut pas changer les gens et puis ça donne un peu de peps à la vie.

\- Je suis désolée, mais je ne pense pas être faite pour Poufsouffle.

Ben faut se le dire, tu me verrais où, toi? Poufsouffle c'est un peu trop...Poufsouffle pour moi. C'est la maison des gentils pingouins câlins.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Tu ne connais pas Poudlard! Tu ne peux donc pas juger. Rétorque-t-elle. Ah! Mais d'ailleurs, tu ne connais pas Poudlard ! Alors, c'est la plus grande école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne, située quelque part en Écosse. Dans Poudlard, il y a quatre maisons, des sortes de...

Je vais la couper je pense, ouais, je la coupe...

-Je connais Poudlard, Abby, j'ai des amis là-bas, je connais aussi Poufsouffle et je peux t'assurer que je n'ai pas les qualités requises. Poufsouffle c'est les gentils, et je ne suis pas gentille. Helga aurait pu y être, elle, mais pas moi. Je sens à nouveau une boule dans mon ventre.

\- Ah bon ! S'existe-t-elle. Tu connaît des gens à Poudlard ! ? c'est qui ? ! C'est qui ? ! Peut-être que je les connais ! ?C'est Amos? Ou bien Lily? Elena, peut-être ?

Si ça continue comme ça, elle va me faire la liste de tous les élèves de Poudlard.

-Euh, non je ne vois pas du tout de qui tu parles, non, mes amis, mes meilleurs amis d'ailleurs (les seuls, mais elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir), ce sont Vivi et Nono.

-Nono et Vivi ? Ils ont des noms bizarres...

Je ris face à sa remarque et réponds.

-Bien sur que non, ce ne sont pas leurs vrais prénoms, c'est juste des surnoms.

-Ah bon, souffle Abby, tant mieux pour eux alors. Et leurs vrai noms, c'est quoi?

-Severus Snape et Noah Samons, je dis d'un ton fier.

Elle a un moment d'absence puis s'écrie :

-Tu es amie avec Snape et Samons!? Tu es amie avec des Serpentard ! ? Ils t'ont jeté un sort de magie noire .Empoisonnée ? J'ai entendu dire que Snape adorait capturer des jeunes filles pour tester des expériences sur elle!

Mon rire éclate dans la chambre. J'adore l'image que les gens se font de Severus, elle est tellement loin de la réalité. Quoique, c'est vrai qu'il m'a déjà empoisonné. J'en ai encore des frissons, cette potion de pousse poils était horrible, j'en ai gaspillé mon stock de cire. C'est vrai que ce mec est diabolique, parfois. Nono doit avoir une mauvaise influence sur lui.

-Tu ne devrais pas les juger sur leur apparence.

Ben oui, faut bien les défendre un peu.

\- Quand on les connaît bien, ce ne sont plus les mêmes personnes. Nono et Vivi ont toujours été là pour moi, ce sont comme des grands frères qui veillent sur moi. Je donnerais ma vie pour eux.

Abby ne parle plus, ce qui est, en soi un exploit. Elle se contente de m'observer .Aurait-elle était ému par mon discours tout en noblesse ? Oh ! Je crois bien qu'elle va verser une larme...

Un énorme rire jaillit de sa bouche. Autant pour moi, elle se fout de ma gueule.

-Tu, ahah ... tu as appelé Severus Snape, Vivi? ! Tu l'as appelé comme ça et tu es toujours en vie . ! Hahaha, Vivi !

Ah ben non, elle se fout de la gueule de Severus finalement, tout va bien.

Je la rejoins rapidement dans son hilarité, puis environ une dizaine de minutes plus tard on tombe dans un silence reposant. Jusqu'au moment où Abby se remet à parler. Peut jamais s'arrêter cette gamine. Elle me parle de Poudlard, des professeurs, de ses amis, de sa maison, de son année à Poudlard. Tout ça je l'ai déjà entendu des milliers de fois mais je ne m'en lasse pas. Elle fait 90 % de la conversation à elle seule, mais avec elle je pense que je pourrais être totalement moi-même. Pas tout de suite évidemment, mais un jour, prochainement peut-être je pourrais lui parler librement, sans le verrou que mes parents ont instauré et qui ne s'enlève qu'en présence des êtres chers à mon coeur. Sans cette gêne que je ressens en permanence, excepté auprès de trois personnes. Non, pas trois, deux à présent.

-...Il m'a dit que je n'avais pas les qualités d'un véritable Serpentard et que mon envie de travailler n'était pas assez forte pour qu'il pense à m'envoyer à Serdaigle. Et pour Gryffondor, il a dit que ça me conviendrait certainement, mais que ma place était À...

Mes yeux se fixent sur l'horloge placée au-dessus de la porte. Il est 14h27. L'enterrement de père et mère a eu lieu à 14h d'après le vieux directeur.

Est-ce que j'aurais dû y assister, malgré tout ce dont ils m'ont fait subir ? Est-ce que j'aurais dû m'afficher devant leurs amis, avec une mine défaite, à pleurer leurs morts au lieu d'être là à rire avec une gamine de 12 ans, être la fille indigne qu'ils m'ont toujours reprochée d'être. Mais après tout, c'est leurs fautes. Ce que je suis, c'est à eux que je le dois. Mes bons, comme mes mauvais côtés. Ce sont ce qu'ils ont fait de moi, en me privant d'une mère aimante et d'un père protecteur, en me privant d'une famille, d'amour. Quand j'imagine leurs corps enfermé dans une prison de bois, s'enfoncer dans la terre, disparaître à jamais. Quand je pense, que dans quelques années les vers et les fourmis auront raison de leurs chairs, je devrais ressentir de la tristesse, de la douleur, de la colère même. Et pourtant je ne ressens rien. Absolument rien. Je suis vide, comme lorsque l'on apprend la mort de personne qui nous sont inconnues.

À partir d'aujourd'hui, je suis orpheline. Mais je ne m'en plains pas, car je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas-là. Des milliers d'enfants, plus jeunes, se retrouvent dans cette situation, car c'est la guerre. Même Nono est orphelin à présent.

14h30.

Abby a arrêté de parler, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Je la regarde, elle a un doux sourire aux lèvres. Comme si elle savait ce qui se passe dans ma tête. Ce silence me fait du bien, j'ai beaucoup parlé aujourd'hui, je décide donc de prendre un livre et de suivre son exemple.

XxxxX

Je suis entrain de discuter avec Abby lorsque de puissants coups sont tapés à la porte, nous faisant sursauter. Je regarde Abby, je ne répondrai pas, ça doit être un grizzly. Je sais ce que tu penses un grizzly dans un hôpital, c'est peu probable, mais tout peut arriver dans un monde rempli de magie.

-Entrez! fini par répondre Abby.

Un grizzli entre dans la pièce. Ah ben non, c'est un homme, un très grand et gros homme, le visage recouvert de poils.

\- Hagrid ! S'écrie Abby. Comment vas-tu ? Ça fait longtemps, comment va Crockdur? Il est toujours au régime .

Le susnommé Hagrid affiche un sourire.

-Je vais très bien et non, Crockdur n'est plus au régime. Tu sais comme il aime les sucreries et je n'ai pas pu résister à son visage suppliant.

Puis il se tourne vers moi.

\- Bonjour, tu dois être Assilya ?Je suis Hagrid, gardien des clés de Poudlard. C'est moi qui vais t'accompagner à Poudlard.

J'affiche une mine ravie. Direction Poudlard!

* * *

Voilà, que pensez vous de Abby? Personnellement, je l'adore! Je me met tout de suite à l'écriture du prochain chapitre pour essayer de ne pas vous faire attendre. N'oubliez pas de dire ce que vous en avez pensés!

Rar:

Adenoide: c'est vrai,on ne sais pas pourquoi ils sont mort,mais la réponse viendra au chapitre prochain.

Pandaensucre: Eh,comment ça va? Alors,le passage ou lya demande l'âge a dumby,je l'avait même pas prévue,c'est venue tout seul. Et non,je n'ai pas pris de bêta, mais j'essaye de faire attention. Je suis contente que ça te plaise.

Miss Mia 15:Coucou! Alors pour toi la mort d'Helga est triste,mais les autres s'en fiche...XP ,je suis contente que ça te plaise.

Assilia: Hello ! Alors? Abby répond elle a tes attentes? Je l'espère ! J'avoue que j'ai faillit oublier le pari,mais je m'en suis souvenu au dernier moment.

Bizzzzz

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XxMalunaxX


	6. Quand on interroge un pingouin

_Hello les amis ! Voici le 6ème chapitre,où Assilya arrive enfin à Poudlard !_

 _Merci,encore,à tous ceux qui me lise,ça fait plaisir !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _XxMalunaxX_

* * *

Je suis prête à partir, je me suis changée pendant que Hagrid m'attendait à l'entrée. Pas que je sois pudique, mais l'exhibitionnisme, non merci. Je me retrouve prise dans une étreinte étouffante. Abby m'a à nouveau prise dans ses bras, le visage constellé de larmes.  
-Assilya ! Tu vas me manquer ! Ne me laisse pas toute seule ici, s'il te plaît ! Il n'y a que des vieux ici. Et si quand on se revoit, j'ai des rides!? Je ne veux pas devenir vielle! Et puis je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies! Je veux pas ! Et si moi, je t'oublie? Ne me laisse pas!  
Elle n'est pas un peu émotive cette fille? Bon, eh bien, vue que j'ai un grand cœur, je vais la consoler.  
Je la prends donc à mon tour dans mes bras et lui murmure à l'oreille :  
-Chut, Abby! Ne t'inquiète pas, on se reverra à Poudlard à la rentrée. Et puis ne t'en fais pas, je ne risque pas de t'oublier. Et toi non plus, tu ne m'oublieras jamais.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Gémit elle à nouveau.  
Je souris.  
-Hé hé, pour ça, c'est simple, je suis inoubliable !  
Un rire prend place entre ses larmes.  
-Mais dis donc ! m'écriai-je d'un ton faussement offusqué. Je ne te permets pas de douter de ma personne!  
Elle me prend une dernière fois dans ses bras.  
-On se revoit à la rentrée, alors?  
-On se revoit à la rentrée. j'affirme  
Puis je me dirige vers la porte, derrière laquelle m'attend Hagrid.

XxxX

Je ne te dirait pas que je suis triste de quitter cet endroit, l'ambiance était trop lugubre. Malgré la présence d'Abby, je ne pense pas que j'aurais survécu à un plus long séjour là-bas. J'ai besoin de bouger et rester cloîtré entre quatre murs n'est pas dans mes projets.

Hagrid et moi, nous retrouvons à l'entrée de Ste Mangouste. L'hôpital est entouré d'un petit parc et Hagrid se met à déambuler entre les arbres, me forçant à le suivre.  
\- Comment allons-nous rejoindre Poudlard ? Je m'informe auprès du garde-chasse.  
Il s'arrête et me regarde comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose :  
-Ah, oui. Nous n'allons pas tout de suite à Poudlard. Nous devons tout d'abord passer au bureau des aurors. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que tu devais être interrogée. Ensuite, nous passerons chez toi, pour que tu puisses récupérer quelques affaires.  
Chouette emploi du temps, je sens que ça va être bien joyeux tout ça.  
-Et comment va-t-on au bureau des aurors ?  
Il me regarde, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.  
\- En téléphonant !  
Je le regarde, ébahi, avant d'éclater de rire. Je me demande bien ce que ce monde de fou me réserve.  
Nous sommes arrivés devant une petite rue de banlieue banale, quand Hagrid entre dans une cabine téléphonique.  
-Alors ? Tu rentres ? me demande-t-il.  
Faisant un pas, je rentre à mon tour dans la cabine. On est légèrement à l'étroit , ici. Hagrid tape un numéro avec les touches du téléphone, puis une voix résonne dans la cabine.  
" Ministère de la magie, bonjour. Veuillez donner votre nom et le motif de votre visite."  
-Rubeus Hagrid, j'accompagne la jeune Assilya Potter au bureau des aurors, pour son interrogatoire.

On entend un bip sonore puis des badges apparaissent en bas du combiné.  
"Vous êtes priés de porter ces badges et de vous préparer pour le transport. "  
Se préparer pour le transport ?Dans une cabine téléphonique ? Hagrid me tend un badge orné de mon nom en lettres calligraphiées, puis il me dit:  
-Accroches-toi bien Assilya.

Pourquoi veut-il que je m'accroche ? Je n'ai pas le temps de pousser plus loin mes interrogations que déjà une violente secousse se fait ressentir et on tombe. Mais littéralement ! La cabine tombe ! Je n'ai même pas la force de crier mais je m'accroche, comme si ma vie en dépendait, à la main de Hagrid. Peut-être que c'est lui qui s'accroche à moi, il n'a pas l'air très bien. C'est rassurant ça, un géant de 3 mètres de haut qui est limite en train de se faire dessus.

La cabine s'arrête d'un coup et on entend un léger tintement.  
"Le Ministère de la magie vous souhaite la bienvenue."annonce de nouveau la voix.  
À la sortie de la cabine, je reste ébahir. Cet endroit est... comment dire... Tape a l'oeil. De l'or de partout. Les murs sont recouverts de lambris en bois sombre et vernis, dans lequel sont aménagés deux rangées de cheminée, tout aussi dorée que le décor. Probablement pour l'arrivée en poudre de cheminée.  
J'avance d'un pas dans ce gigantesque hall . C'est tape-à-l'oeil, mais je dois avouer que c'est aussi très classe. Levant les yeux au plafond, j'aperçois plein de petit symbole doré (pour changer) qui se déplace sans cesse. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais connaître leur signification !  
Au centre de l'atrium se trouve une gigantesque fontaine représentant 5 personnes.  
-C'est la fontaine de la fraternité magique, m'informer Hagrid.  
J'ai un léger sursaut, je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là.  
\- Elle représente un couple de sorciers, un elfe de maison, un gobelin et un centaure. De magnifiques créatures si tu veux mon avis. C'est le symbole du lien entre toutes créature magique.  
Je m'approche un peu de l'oeuvre. Je ne vois pas trop où il la voit, la fraternité, dans cette stupide sculpture. L'elfe de maison, le gobelin et le centaure regarde les sorciers avec adoration. Légèrement superficiel ces sorciers, de l'argent gaspillé dans le vide.  
En parlant d'argent, des pièces brille au fond de l'eau ! J'ai le droit de me servir?

Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçois une affiche "Don réservés à Ste Mangouste." Ah ben si c'est pour les malades, je promets de jeter 10 gallions à la flotte... Dès que j'aurai des sous.  
Hagrid m'appelle, tout en se dirigeant vers un hall légèrement plus petit. Une fois arrivé à destination, je me retrouve devant des ascenseurs. Espérons qu'il ne me fasse pas le même coup qu'avec la cabine. Je rentre dans l'ascenseur à la suite du garde-chasse. Après que quelques sorciers soient montés, Hagrid appuie sur le bouton numéro deux. Plusieurs arrêts plus tard, nous arrivons enfin.  
"Niveau 2. Département de la Justice magique" annonce une voix.  
Les portes s'ouvrent et... Un avion fonce sur Hagrid. En papier, l'avion, hein ? Trop bien, des avions en papier, qui volent tout seuls! Ça marche avec les bateaux en papier ?  
Hagrid enlève l'avion de sa barbe tout en rouspétant.  
-Allons-y, Assilya, faut qu'on trouve le bureau des aurores maintenant.  
Et là, on commence à s'enfoncer dans les dédales de couloirs. La déco est toujours aussi belle, quoique ma chargée en or. Hagrid a un peu l'air d'être perdue, mais il doit savoir où il va, n'est-ce pas ?  
Alors qu'il allait tourner à gauche, je remarque un panneau.  
-Euh, Hagrid? Je pense que c'est ici.  
En effet, il est écrit en lettres noires basiques." Bureau des aurors".

-Ah oui, je le savais me répond le demi-géant, c'était juste pour te faire visiter...  
Me faire visiter . Mon oeil, oui !  
Il entre sans toquer. Et la politesse alors ? On entre alors dans un bureau, ben, un bureau quoi. Des chaises, des dossiers, des feuilles éparpillées, des avions volants, un bureau ordinaire en clair.  
Hagrid et face à une porte en bois dur, il toque et nous rentrons après avoir entendu un "Entrez!" sourds.  
La pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvons est chaleureuse. Un grand bureau en acajou domine la pièce. Un homme est assis derrière celui-ci. Les cheveux couleur fauve, des yeux aux reflets jaune cachés derrière des lunettes cerclées de fer, il a l'air sérieux et dégage une impression de force.  
À notre entrée, il se lève de son siège et se dirige vers nous.  
\- Bonjour Hagrid. Je suis heureux de vous revoir.  
-Moi de même, répond Hagrid. Monsieur Scrimgeour, je vous présente Assilya Potter, qui vient pour son interrogatoire.  
L'homme me fixe, le regard perçant, tout en murmurant dans sa barbe "Potter". Reprenant contenance il me dit:  
\- Bonjour Miss Potter. Je me nomme Rufus Scrimgeour, je suis le chef du bureau des aurors, et c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de votre déposition.  
Je hoche la tête.  
\- Prenez place je vous en prie .Propose-t-il en désignant un des sièges.  
-Bien, pouvez-vous me dire ce qui s'est passé, ce jour du 2 juillet 1977 me demande-t-il une fois que je suis installée.

Ah d'accord, pas de café, ni de gants on dirait. On y va direct alors.  
\- Je... Je...  
Je n'arrive pas à faire de phrase, tellement ma gorge est serrée.  
\- Prends ton temps me dit Hagrid.  
Je souffle un grand coup, avant de reprendre.  
-J'étais dans ma chambre quand j'ai entendu du bruit...  
Je lui raconte tout. Mon arrivée dans la pièce. La découverte des mangemorts, baguettes en main. Le Doloris. Noah qui se reçoit un sort. Ma voix tremble un peu quand j'en arrive à la mort d'Helga, puis la mort de mes parents et mon évanouissement.

Je suis essoufflée à la fin, mais on dirait que ce n'est pas fini. Scrimgeour se met à me poser un tas de questions.  
Est-ce que mes parents étaient au courant de mes pouvoirs ? Oui. Est-ce qu'ils étaient en relation avec le monde magique ? Pas que je sache. Est-ce que Helga était toujours en contact avec les sorciers ? Non.  
Ça devient plus difficile lorsqu'il s'aventure sur des questions plus personnelles.  
La relation que j'entretiens avec mes parents. La raison du fait que je ne sois pas scolarisé. Est-ce que j'étais bien traitée.  
À la fin de l'interrogatoire, les larmes coulent depuis longtemps.  
-Eh bien nous avons fini, Miss Potter. Merci pour votre coopération.  
Hagrid se lève dans un soupir. Mais je ne bouge pas. Je mérite des réponses moi aussi.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi. C'est tout ce que je veux savoir. Pourquoi ces mange mort s'en sont pris à nous ? Le chef des aurors a l'air d'avoir compris.  
-Eh bien, Miss Potter, il se trouve que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Dois-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est à la recherche d'un homme. Cet homme dispose d'une place importante dans la société magique et en tant que sang pur. Vous-Savez-Qui a tenté de le recruter afin de bénéficier de son influence, mais il a refusé, préférant la lumière aux ténèbres.  
-D'accord, mais quel est le rapport avec ma famille ? Demandai-je perdu.  
-Cet homme, Miss Potter, se nomme Fleamont Potter.

Fleamont Potter ? L'homme que les mangemorts recherchent. L'homme pour lequel Helga est morte. Mais pourquoi Potter ? Et Fleamont, en plus ? Ce nom est d'une laideur .  
-Mais, je reprends, je ne connais aucun Fleamont. Il est impossible qu'il soit de ma famille.  
-Nous faisons des recherches afin de découvrir quel lien vous pourriez avoir avec lord Potter, mais cela devrait prendre du temps. Un hibou vous sera envoyé afin de vous informer sur les progrès de l'enquête.  
Un lien ? Mais quel lien je pourrais bien avoir avec lui . Ma famille est très restreinte. À ma connaissance nous n'étions que quatre. Ça doit sûrement être un homonyme. Et c'est parce que je porte le même nom qu'un homme, que ma vie a été détruite.

XxxX

Je me trouve devant le grand portail à l'entrée du manoir Potter. Une boule se forme dans mon estomac et elle n'est pas due à ce foutu bus. Je crois que j'ai peur. Revenir dans ce lieu, vide de présence humaine, sombre. Ça me fait horriblement peur. Hagrid me fait une légère tape sur le dos, m'incitant à avancer. Alors je me dirige vers l'entrée du manoir. Mais arrivé devant la porte, je dévie de ma trajectoire, pour aller vers la droite. Un petit bâtiment s'offre à moi. Lorsque je rentre, les odeurs de foins et de crottin m'assaillent. J'aime cette odeur, elle m'appèse. Je m'approche de boxe de Pégase, le trouvant vide. Paniquée, je me dirige vers celui de Licorne, mais là aussi, aucune présence de l'animal. Il fallait s'en douter. Elles valent chère ces bêtes là, des qu'ils ont été vendus.

-Wahou ! S'exclame le garde-chasse. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait là? Des licornes ?  
-Des chevaux, je rectifie, Pégase et Licorne, des chevaux.  
Hagrid me regarde perplexe.  
-J'comprends plus rien. C'était des chevaux, des licornes ou des Pégase ?  
Je ne lui réponds pas. Il est bête, tant pis pour lui. Même s'il est gentil, je n'ai pas envie de faire d'effort aujourd'hui.  
Je m'accroupis pour prendre un peu de paille et pour la mettre dans ma poche .  
Me tournant vers Hagrid, je lui demande.  
-Est-ce que ça vous dérangerez de m'attendre ici ?

-Pas de problèmes Assilya, je ferais un tour près du lac, je dénicherai bien un ou deux animaux. Fais ce que tu as à faire, je t'attendrai ici.  
Je lui offre un sourire et me tourne vers la sortie, reprenant le chemin du manoir. Je pousse la porte, qui grince. Sinistre tout ça. Il fait sombre et les bougies ne sont plus sur la petite table. Regardant au plafond, je vois une petite ampoule. Ils ont aussi installé l'électricité. Tout change, je ne reconnais plus ma maison . Ce n'est plus le lieu où j'ai passé mon enfance avec Helga et Nono. Dans l'entrée, il manque quelques objets. Je me rappelle que sur le mur droit, il y avait une grande horloge en bois. Maintenant elle n'y est plus ne reste qu'une trace sombre à sa place.  
Je m'avance vers la salle à manger. La scène de crime. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais. Peut-être que je pensais qu'elle serait dans le même état que ce soir-là, les meubles renversés, les murs brûlés. Mais la pièce est vide. Totalement vide. Plus aucun meuble, et même les murs, autrefois bleus sont devenus blancs. Je suis soulagée, la réalité me paraît moins dure, ainsi. Je suis persuadé que c'est la raison de tous ces changements. Pas pour moi, évidemment, mais il est préférable de fuir la réalité pour beaucoup de personnes. Malgré tout, je n'ai pas la force de faire un pas de plus. J'ai l'impression de sentir la présence d'Helga, c'est trop dur.  
Faisant demi-tour, je grimpe l'escalier. Parcourant le vieux couloir au parquet grinçant je m'arrête devant une porte. Je pose la main sur la poignée. Mais n'ouvre pas la porte. Je souffle:  
-Au revoir Helga.  
Puis-je me détourne pour continuer mon ascension. J'arrive enfin au bout et entre dans la pièce, ma chambre. Observant la décoration inexistante je m'avance vers le placard, en sort un sac en plastique et y fourre des vêtements, sans vraiment faire attention. J'en ai très peu de toute façon.

Ensuite, je tire d'en dessous du lit une boîte en carton ainsi que quelques livres de magie, des cadeaux de mes deux frères. Je les prends aussi avec moi. Je me redresse, prête à partir. Mais un papier sur mon lit attire mon attention. À côté, une enveloppe vide et posée, portant mon nom de l'écriture de Nono. J'attrape vivement le papier froissé. Quelqu'un l'a lu et m'a même pas pris la peine de le cacher.  
Les larmes que j'étais parvenu à retenir jusqu'à maintenant coulent à flots au fil de ma lecture.

 _Chère Lya.  
Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien. Je sais que tu t'en veux de ne pas être avec moi, mais j'ai besoin de me retrouver seule. Je sais que maman n'aurait pas voulu que nous nous apitoyer sur notre sort, alors soyons fort . je sais aussi que tu essayes d'ignorer la mort de tes parents. Mais tu dois y faire face. Ce sont tes parents, et si tu regardes en toi, tu te rendras compte qu'il te manque malgré tout.  
Quand tu liras cette lettre je serai en Irlande, chez la soeur de maman, mais nous nous retrouverons à Poudlard avec Severus. Le trio sera enfin réunis, tu nous rejoindras à Serpentard et nous serons invincibles.  
Te rappelles-tu du collier de maman ? Avec l'éclair doré ? Elle t'avait dit qu'elle te l'offrirait quand tu serais plus grand, et je pense qu'il te revient. Il est où tu sais.  
Prends soin de toi, ma petite Lya, on se revoit bientôt.  
Nono. _

Nono. Il me manque tellement. Il a raison, je m'en veux de ne pas être auprès de lui, et nous devons être fort.  
Concernant sa théorie sur mes parents, je ne suis pas sûr. Il est vrai que je ressens un léger pincement au coeur, mais Helga vient de mourir, c'est normal.  
Je me lève et sors de la maison pour m'aventurer vers la forêt. Je suis devant un énorme chêne, le plus grand de la forêt. Je plonge ma main dans le creux du tronc et tâtonne jusqu'à ce que ma main effleure une petite boîte toute douce. Je sors du trou un petit écrain bleu, l'ouvre et contemple le bijou un moment avant de le passé autour de mon cou. Au creux de ma gorge, repose un petit éclair en or, un diamant en son centre. Le pendentif est attaché à une fine chaîne en argent. C'est le collier d'Helga. C'était le collier d'Helga.  
Je reste un moment, le dos contre l'arbre à ruminer mes pensées. Puis, je me lève et par rejoindre Hagrid, le trouvant en train d'essayer d'attraper un petit renard. Quand il m'aperçoit, il vient à ma rencontre.  
-Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut . Bien, nous pouvons aller à Poudlard à présent.  
Il fouille dans ses poches, sortants divers objets plus inutiles qu'incongrus. Enfin il attrape une vieille chaussette, à l'allure pas très nette.  
-Attrape un bout, C'est bientôt l'heure, me dit-il. Je le regarde, un sourcil levé.  
-C'est un Portoloin, tu ne risques rien dit-il devant mon manque de réaction.

Un Portoloin ? D'accord. Mais pourquoi une chaussette ? ! Un t-shirt m'aurait largement suffi.  
10 minutes plus tard, nous attendons toujours. Je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander s'il est sûr que c'est bien un Portoloin, quand je me sens tirer par le nombril, sensation fort désagréable.  
Puis, passer un temps, le tournis au rendez-vous, je m'affale dans l'herbe.  
-Bienvenue à Poudlard ! S'exclame le demi-géant.  
Je lève la tête et mon souffle se coupe. J'ouvre de grands yeux émerveillés.  
Derrière un grand portail en fer forgé, entouré de deux gargouilles de pierre, un immense château se présente à moi. Il est magnifique et plusieurs fenêtres sont éclairées illuminant la nuit . C'est une vision de rêve.  
Je suis enfin à Poudlard.

* * *

 _Et bien non ,elle n'arrive pas encore à Poudlard ,j'ai mentit! Ceci sera pour le prochain !_

 _Je voulais savoir qu'elle maison vous verriez pour Assilya?Votre avis m'intéresse. Votre choix changera peut être le mien..._

 _RàR_

 _Adenoide:Je suis heureuse que ça t'intéresse encore et tu as la réponse a ta question précédente. Merci pour ta review._

 _Pandaensucre:Elle a l'air d'avoir fait l'unanimité cette petite!Mais désolée,elle préfére les hommes(oui,oui,a 12ans) et tu verras,la chiantise est aussi a Poufsouffle,tu y a ta place!Je te fais attendre encore un peu pour Poudlard,désolée._

 _Assilia:Oui,Abby est la best!Et elle ne dit pas que c'est étrange,mais que c'est drôle,c'est parfait Vivi!na ! Et;non;il n'y a pas eu Poudlard,c'est prévue pour le prochain chapitre. Du coup,Abby_ _n'a pas vraiment été présente ici,mais on l'a reverra !_

 _J'ai dut abandonner le paris,qui plombait un peu l'ambiance,mais j'attends mon gage !_

 _Voilà,j'attends votre avis,positif comme négatif_

 _XxMalunaxX_


	7. Pingouin,chatte et chien

_Je contemplais, ébahie, les pierres vieillies par le temps de la célèbre école de sorcellerie, alors que je suivais Hagrid je ne sais où. La joie que j'éprouvai à enfin fouler le sol de cet endroit me faisait oublier le reste. C'est dans cet endroit que je passerai l'année à venir, et même si je n'ai pas pu en profiter ces six dernières années, je savourerai le temps qui m'est imparti de toute mon âme._

 _Les coups que Hagrid frappa à une porte me stoppèrent net dans mon étude approfondie des tableaux mouvants. La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt sur une femme paraissant avoir une quarantaine d'années, l'air sévère et le port altier, habillée d'une robe de sorcière verte émeraude et d'un chapeau assorti. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire; elle en impose._

 _-Professeur McGonagall, interpella le garde-chasse, voici la nouvelle élève, j'ai mené ma tache à bien._

 _-Je vous remercie, Hagrid, je m'occuperai du reste moi-même._

 _Façon courtoise de dire qu'il pouvait disposer._

 _Se tournant vers moi, Hagrid me dit d'une voix chargée de bonne humeur:_

 _-Bon Assilya, je dois y aller, j'ai des scrouts à pétards à nourrir. Tu viendras me rendre visite, hein? Je te ferai des petits gâteaux et je te présenterais Crockdur._

 _Ses paroles pourtant insignifiantes à première vue, me procurèrent une joie immense. Hagrid me donne le sentiment d'être appréciée et il m'apporte le soutient dont j'ai besoin, malgré son air bourru. Je pense pouvoir le catégoriser comme étant un ami, bien que mes relations en matière d'amitié soient très limitées. Et donc, dans un élan sentimental inhabituel pour moi, je me jette dans ses bras. C'est moi ou je fais beaucoup de câlins ces derniers temps?_

 _-Merci pour tout Hagrid, merci d'avoir été là pour moi._

 _Il semble déboussolé un instant, mais se reprend bien vite, répondant à mon étreinte._

 _-Ça a été un plaisir, Assilya._

 _Après son départ,McGonagall se tourne vers moi,un sourire pincé aux lèvres._

 _-Miss Potter, je suis le professeur McGonagall, sous-directrice de Poudlard et directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Vous connaissez le principe des maisons?_

 _Hochement de tête de ma part._

 _-Très bien, alors suivez-moi._

 _Et sur cet ordre impérieux, elle se met à arpenter le couloir, m'incitant à la suivre._

 _-Durant votre séjour, vous serez logée dans l'aile des professeurs et les repas seront servis dans la Grande Salle à heures fixes. Vous passerez vos BUSEs à la mi-août, si vous avez besoin d'une quelconque aide sur ce sujet, vos professeurs sont là pour cela. De plus, étant donné que vous passerez également vos ASPICs à la fin de l'année, vous devez choisir votre orientation et vos options. Autres choses?_

 _La sous-directrice vient de s'arrêter devant une porte en bois simple, tout en débitant son discours. Et honnêtement, je n'avais pas pensé au fait que je devrai passer deux examens en une année et choisir une orientation. Autant te dire que je n'ai aucune idée concernant mon avenir, ayant été élevé comme étant destinée à devenir femme au foyer. Pour mes parents, le rôle de la femme se résumait à élever les enfants et à tenir la maison. En d'autre termes, le "sexe faible"n'était pas des plus importants biens que ma mère s'affirmait bien plus que mon père._

 _Je sais de source sûre que Severus souhait devenir maître de potion et Noah,médico-mage. Mais je n'avais jamais imaginé que ma vie d'adulte puisse avoir lieu dans le monde magique._

 _Je me renseignerai sur les options et pour mon futur métier...l'avenir nous le dira._

 _-Euh...et comment je fais pour me repérer ? finis-je par demander._

 _Ce n'est pas ça, mais Poudlard, c'est grand ! Et mon sens de l'orientation est très limité, pour ne pas dire inexistant._

 _-Pour cela, vous n'aurez qu'à demander votre chemin aux tableaux._

 _J'observe le tableau d'un groupe de jeunes filles habillées à la mode du XVI même siècle d'un oeil sceptique._

 _-Vous n'auriez pas plutôt une carte?_

 _McGonagall me regarde en pinçant les lèvres._

 _-Non, Miss Potter, il n'existe aucune carte de Poudlard. Je vous laisse visiter vos quartiers. Nous vous attendons à 19h30 pour le dîner._

 _Sur ce, elle rebrousse chemin vers un autre couloir, avant de s'arrêter brusquement en se tournant vers moi._

 _-Et Miss Potter? Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, ma porte vous est grande ouverte._

 _Je lui adresse un sourire de remerciement, elle est plutôt sympa, finalement._

 _Une fois que la sous-directrice fut parti, je reporte mon attention sur la porte, avant de penser tout haut:_

 _-Mais elle est où sa porte?_

 _Je sens que je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge, dans ce château._

 _∆|o_

 _Waw..._

 _Non, mais waw!_

 _Cette chambre, c'est du luxe! Bon d'accord, j'exagère peut-être légèrement, mais comparé à ma chambre au manoir, c'est vraiment magnifique._

 _Un grand lit à baldaquin domine la pièce. Les draps, ainsi que les rideaux sont d'un rouge vif, tellement qu'l en ferait mal aux yeux. Hmm...pure coïncidence ou bien volonté de me préparer à une vie de lion à plume?_

 _Il y a également une grande armoire, un bureau et une table de chevet. Une deuxième porte donne sur une superbe salle de bain de couleur rose... Ouais, le rose ce n'est pas trop mon truc mais vu la baignoire je pense pouvoir m'en accommoder._

 _Je décide de prendre mes aises et de ranger mes affaires. Une fois le tout rangé, je prends la boîte ramenée de chez moi et dépose dedans la paille prise dans les écuries._

 _Cette boîte, c'est ma boîte à souvenirs. Repose fièrement dedans ; des dessins d'enfants, des vieux magazines apportés par Nono, des fleurs séchées et même quelques cailloux. Cela peut paraître un peu enfantin, mais ce sont des souvenirs qui possèdent une valeur sentimentale. Je dépose la boîte sous le lit, puis m'installe entre les draps. Je touche mon collier d'une main, tout en me demandant si je ne pourrais pas garder cette chambre une fois mon entrée officielle à Poudlard._

 _Mes yeux commencent à fatiguer, et malgré le fait que je meurent de faim, je décide de ne pas assister au dî se passeront de ma divine présence pour cette fois._

 _∆|o_

 _Droite ou gauche ?_

 _Bon ben, allons-y a l'instinct, donc gauche pour cette fois._

 _Je m'élance dans le couloir gauche dans l'espoir de trouver cette fameuse Grande Salle. Passé dix bonnes minutes, je me dis que je n'ai sûrement pas choisi le bon chemin. Effectivement, ça ressemble plus aux cachots qu'autre chose. Peut-être que j'aurai dû demander mon chemin à un des tableaux, finalement, mais la confiance que je peux accorder à deux, trois coups de pinceau est très limitée._

 _Je commence vraiment à avoir peur, pas très chaleureux tout cela._

 _Soudain, je pousse un cri de frayeur. Devant moi est apparu une forme spectrale, en habit d'époque et recouvert de sang._

 _Mon Dieu! Il fiche les chocottes celui-là, mais je finis tout de même par reconnaître le Baron Sanglant d'après les descriptions de mes amis._

 _Ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai faim moi ! Je tente ?_

 _-Euh... Excusez-moi Monsieur le Baron, pourriez-vous m'indiquer le chemin de la Grande Salle s'il vous plaît?_

 _Il me regarde un moment froidement, sans répondre avant de dire:_

 _-Je m'y dirigeai justement damoiselle._

 _Et ni une, ni deux, il continue son chemin._

 _Bon, eh bien...suivons-le! Je m'engage à sa suite en l'observant du coin de l'œil, constatant par la même occasion qu'il n'était pas très causant._

 _-Et... Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ._

 _Il porte un regard glaçant sur ma personne avant de m'ignorer._

 _-J'essayais juste de briser la glace, faîte un effort, Sacrebleu !_

 _Cette fois, il ne prend même pas la même de me regarder. Devrais-je être vexée?_

 _-Nous sommes arrivés, dit-il enfin._

 _-Eh bien vous voyez quand vous voulez! Assilya, enchantée! je lui réponds avec un grand sourire._

 _Le Baron ne fait même pas attention à moi et se dirige vers une longue table décorée de vert et d'argent._

 _Quand je détourne enfin le regard de ce goujat, je me rend compte que je suis bien arrivée dans la Grande Salle._

 _La première chose qui me vient à l'esprit, est qu'effectivement, elle est grande cette salle. Ma seconde pensée est qu'ils ne se sont pas foulés pour le nom._

 _Les quatre tables des différentes maisons s'alignent devant moi, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander dans quelle maison je vais atterrir._

 _La table des professeurs est face à moi avec plusieurs personnes assisent autour, dont le vieux Dumbledore et Minerva. Mais le plus important, la table est pleine de nourriture !_

 _Je me dirige vers les plats dans l'espoir d'enfin pouvoir remplir mon estomac quand je me rappelle d'un petit détail. Du coup, je lève les yeux au plafond , ou plutôt au ciel. Et c'est juste époustouflant ! Le soleil brille entouré de quelque nuage, c'est merveilleux !_

 _Les gargouillis de mon ventre m'arrachent à ma contemplation. Le spectacle à bel être magique, ce n'est pas ça qui va combler mon appétit._

 _Je prends place entre un minuscule bonhomme et un homme légèrement enrobé après avoir poliment salué l'assemblée._

 _Une magnifique tarte à la mélasse me fait de l'œil. Je tends mon bras afin de prendre une part lorsqu'une sensation désagréable me traverse. Évidemment, tous les regards de la tablée sont portés sur moi, ce qui me met légèrement mal à l'aise je leur t donc un magnifique sourire dans l'espoir de détourner leurs attentions. Cela fonctionne pour la plupart mais ça n'a aucun effet sur d'autres, comme le petit bedonnant à ma droite._

 _-Bonjour Miss Potter, je suis le professeur Slughorn, je serai dès la rentrée votre professeur de potions, et peut-être même votre directeur de maison si vous êtes repartie à Serpentard._

 _Voici donc le fameux Slug. D'après Nono et Vivi, il vaut mieux le mettre dans sa poche, il aurait, paraît-il, beaucoup d'influence._

 _-Enchantée Professeur, répondis-je, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous._

 _Bonne actrice, n'est ce pas ._

 _-On vous a parlé de moi? dit-il fièrement, Qui donc?_

 _-Severus Snape, affirmai-je en enfournant une bouchée de tarte._

 _-Monsieur Snape? Un excellent élève, très sérieux, mon meilleur élément! Vous allez passer vos BUSEs, si je ne m'abuse? Venez me voir au moindre problème._

 _Et hop, dans la poche._

 _-Je vous remercie de votre aide, Monsieur. Ce serait un plaisir._

 _Je continue à manger ma troisième part de tarte à la mélasse, parce que mine de rien, n'ai pas mangé depuis hier midi moi !_

 _Les professeurs s'en vont un par un, me laissant seule à mon triste sort, à savoir, un mal de ventée horrible dût à quatre parts et demis de tarte. Je me retrouve donc seule dans la Grande Salle qui paraît encore plus grande lorsqu'elle est dénuée de toutes présences._

 _Et bien maintenant, je m'ennuie, il n'y aurait pas mon ami Glanglan dans les parages, histoire de passer le temps?_

 _Comment ça c'est qui Glanglan? Mon ami le baron, évidemment!_

 _On dirait bien qu'il n'est pas là, je vais rendre une visite à Hagrid alors, le hall ne devrait pas être très dur à trouver, il est normalement à la sortie de la Grande Salle._

 _∆|o_

 _Je toque trois coups à l'immense cabane du garde-chasse quand j'entends de puissants aboiements. C'est probablement Crockdur. La porte s'ouvre sur le demi-géant, tout sourire._

 _-Assilya ! Je suis heureux que tu sois venue! Entre, je t'en prie._

 _-Bonjour Hagrid, je fais en entrant._

 _Mais à peine ai je fais un pas dans l'habitat qu'une énorme masse noire se jette sur moi, ce qui fait que je me retrouve au sol, le visage recouvert de bave. Il se trouve qu'un énorme chien est littéralement entrain de me baver dessus._

 _-Crockdur! Laisse la tranquille !_

 _Crockdur s'enlève alors de moi et je me relève en riant. Je suis bonne pour une douche._

 _\- Excuse-le, Assilya. Il aime beaucoup faire de nouvelles rencontres._

 _-Il n'y a pas de mal, j'aime beaucoup les animaux._

 _Le visage du garde-chasse semble s'illuminer._

 _-Je te sers un peu de thé ._

 _-Non merci, Hagrid, je viens de déjeuner, je lui réponds._

 _Crockdur vient se poser à mes pieds et je le caresse d'une main. Ça ronronnent les chiens?_

 _-Au fait Assilya, le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de t'accompagner au chemin de traverse pour tes fournitures scolaires._

 _Un grand sourire s'affiche sur mon visage._

 _-Ça veut dire que je vais avoir une baguette . Une baguette rien qu'à moi?_

 _-Eh oui, une baguette rien qu'à toi, me répond Hagrid dans un rire, nous irons demain. Plus vite cela sera fait, plus vite tu pourras étudier._

 _Je suis tout excitée. Si j'ai une baguette, je vais pouvoir m'entraîner et défendre ma famille._

 _Demain, je serai une vraie sorcière._

* * *

 _Coucou ! Et oui,j'ai enfin trouvé la motivation de poster! Le pire,c'est que cela fait deux mois que le chapitre est prêt, mais étant donné que n'écrit d'abord sur feuille,je n'avais pas la force de le taper..._

 _Ensuite,Assilia ma fait remarquer que j'ai écrit que la mère de Severus est morte en couche,alors que pas du tout! Dans le canon,elle est bien' vivante pendant sa scolarité, donc honte à moi._

 _Mais si vous désirez un bonus,sa mort est raconté a ma façon dans la fic«défi en folie!»en collaboration avec Assilia,chapitre 7..._

 _Voilà,j'espère que ce retour vous à plus ! Merci à Assilia et Pandaensucre pour leurs review(en passant,j'ai gagné pandoo!)_

 _Bizzzzzzz_

 _XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

 _Maluna_


End file.
